Rainbow of The Past, Rain of the Future
by TohruKyoYuki
Summary: Complete! The Author of Eyes of A Wolf brings you yet another fanfic of a girl named Kurumi Fujioka that doesn't transform but can see the future and has knowledge of the past regarding others. What will the Sohmas do when they find out her secret?
1. Chapter 1

My first fanfiction of an OC that doesn't transform into an animal :3. Let me know how I do. Sorry about my attitude regarding no reviews on the other story I was just pouting.

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN FRUITS BASKETS BUT I DO OWN KURUMI FUJIOKA

Chapter Summary: Kurumi Fujioka is in her 2nd year of Kaibara highschool. When she runs into one of the Sohmas what will they do and how will they react when they find out the truth about her?

* * *

Chapter One: Rainbow Eyes

A girl with short blue hair (shoulder length) and rainbow color eyes walked down the hallway without a care in the world. She yawned slinging her bag over her shoulder. The piercings on her ears, nose, and navel glinted. Her uniform had her own personal "style" to it, she showed off her piercings and tattoo on her rib cage. The words read Kachou Fuugetsu which meant **Experience the beauties of nature, and in doing so learn about yourself. **Of course she ignored all the guys' whistling and all the girls angry glares making comments like, "Whore," "Slut," "What a bitch!" No one understood why she dressed the way she did except Kurumi herself. When she stepped into the classroom and found her way to an empty desk next to some random punk with bi-colored black and white hair. He has balls to dye his hair that color Kurumi thought to herself. Then he had the audacity to look her up and down like a perv.

"Take a picture, it'll last longer," she mumbled boredly as she still felt his burning gaze.

"How did they even allow that-" before he could finish she leaned in eyes flashing, "Not one word about my hair, the outfit, tattoos, or piercings cow boy," she sat back and began to stare at the back of the boy's head in front of her. Her gaze was so intense Haru was afraid she'd burn a hole in the back of his head. Haru had piercings too, he even had a tattoo but that still didn't mean he wouldn't make a comment about her, at least thats whay Kurumi thought.

When class began Sensei Takahashi had assigned partners for a project. Then he called, "Kurumi Fujioka and Hatsuharu Sohma." The bell rang and they all filed out. When Kurumi got to her locker she slammed it shut only to face her new partner. She rolled her eyes, "What the hell do you want?"

"If we have the same lunch we could meet up and discuss the project," she sighed and followed him outside after begrudgingly agreeing to his suggestion. When they walked towards a big tree you saw a group of random people. Wait! She recognized Prince Yuki and he was a Sohma like Haru. All the Sohmas are known as the good looking boys in school earning them fan clubs. In fact although she wasn't a Sohma, Kurumi had a fan club of her own which only sickened her.

She got the usual glares people gave her due to her uniform, blue hair, and rainbow colored eyes. Her appearance in general.

"Hello Miss Fujioka," Yuki's face twisted into a grimace. I really despised him, when I locked eyes with him I saw his past, present and future. Its a gift and a curse that I have. Not to mention I know what that bastard thinks of me, not that I cared or anything..

I sat down tucking my legs underneath me. The brunette Tohru Honda looked at me and I felt sad. She lost her mother to an accident and her Father to an illness. I was glad the Sohmas took her in she was so selfless no matter how often she got hurt.

"Are you hungry Kurumi-San?" Ugh I hated San. "Kurumi, and I don't eat." Just thinking about eating still made me sick, I got sent to a rehabilitation center by my parents who acted like they cared for the public when at home I would suffer. I was sent to Rehab due to my eating disorder and my cutting.

"its not healthy to not eat Miss Fujioka," Yuki stated matter-of-factly. He said my name like it was a disease.

"No Shit Sherlock. Look don't worry about it. You don't even know me," but I know you.

"Ya damn rat its none of your business," Kyo yelled and Yuki retaliated just as angrily, "Shut up Stupid Cat!"

I glanced down at my arms. Although I go to counseling twice a week I still haven't been able to stop cutting myself. Its a long story as to why I started. I had fresh cuts from last night that I didn't care to use anistheptic and i just let the cuts breathe. The ached so bad. She slid on her black jacket afraid they'd see but Haru saw and stopped her.

"Kurumi...Did you cut yourself?" She yanked her arm away and zipped her jacket up.

"Don't adress me so casually and why don't you shut the hell up and mind your own damn business?!" she had a similar temperment to that of Kyo except maybe worse. She stormed away before he could attempt to talk her into getting help. She didn't need help. She was stubborn that way. She was so enraged, furious, no- pissed off beyond belief. Everyone was so presumptious about her they didn't know her story. The whole thing was nauseating. She decided to work on part of the project in the library when he caught up with her.

"What are you a stalker?" She asked amused as he stuffed his hands in his pockets and shrugged, "We do have a project to work on..."

And with that they grabbed books from the shelves for research materials, They settled at an empty table and sat across from eachother. As Kurumi began to record the information when Haru looked up and gazed at her as if thinking for a long time. "What does your tattoo say?" he couldn't get a good enough look at it. She glared at him until their eyes met, images flashed through her mind. He had a similar past to hers...

**Sorry about that! I did type it up but it didn't include the whole document for some reason. Anyways thank you to my two reviewers so far..bye! :)**


	2. Chapter 2: Once in a Blue Moon

Hey guys quick note! In case you haven't checked the rest of chapter one was cut off yesterday in the document somehow but I included it just now so be sure to look back at the chapter so you get whats happening in this chapter.

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN FRUITS BASKET BUT I OWN KURUMI FUJIOKA

Thanks To Reviewers: Thank you to the two reviewers ( and NeonSakuraKiryuu). Okay on with the story *rubs hands together* that probably sounded awkward...

* * *

**Chapter Two: Once in a Blue Moon Color~Blue**

Kurumi gave him a gentle smile, "Its just an old Japanese saying...Experience the beauties of nature, and in doing so learn about yourself. Its stupid," she blushed and Haru's face broke into a smile. He never thought that she would be one to blush.

"I don't think its stupid," he pulled up his own jacket sleeve to reveal a tattoo. But when he realized that it was the name of his ex-girlfriend Isuzu Sohma (Rin) he quickly covered it back up. "Lunch is over...we should head back to class," Haru stood up looking away from her.

"Nah, I'm gonna skip. School is too...suckish for me to deal with another three hours. Bye," she waved him away when he followed her. She didn't even notice his presence till she was about to hop on a motorcycle.

"Now I know you're stalking me," she sighed once again. He was a real pain at times...he made her feel so _odd_ inside. There was several emotions swirling up inside of her like a column of..she didn't know what. "If you're leaving I am to," he crossed his arms across his chest.

"Jeez sometimes I swear you're five," she whisked out her red and black screwdriver and used it to open a compartment on the motorcycle. She then began to connect the red and blue wires together. "You're stealing this bike aren't you?" "No Haru, I'm hotwiring this just for kicks. Hell ya, I don't have a ride," finally she got the bike to startup and she smirked in satisfaction. She climbed on the bike. "You coming or are you gonna sit there like a pansy?" her eyes glinted with mischeif and he got on behind her. They both took of leaving a cloud of dust in their wake.

"Have you ever rode on a bike before?" He yelled over the wind.

"No! Call this a learning experience..." and with that she sped up until they came up to a big mansion that had a golden signed laced engraved with words that read, "Sohma Estate."

"I passed this place a few times, since you're Sohma I figured you live here," Haru saw Akito staring at him through the window. Haru didn't have time to think so he acted on instinct. When Kurumi was off the bike so Haru pulled her back behind him and took off towards Shigure's.

"You know how to- what was that for-" "I'll explain later," he stopped her and when they arrived the got off and walked in liked they lived there.

"Shigure must be out getting coffee or hiding from his editor. We can stay here until he gets back," Haru explained as they walked in. When they got inside the kitchen Haru got out a bottle of Ramune (A/N: I love it so I include this drink in my stories a lot). Kurumi rummaged through her bag pulling out knives, screw drivers, a pack of gum and unsatisfied she dumped the rest of the contents out until she found tiny wine. She always had some on her, she felt it was an escape from reality just like her cutting was.

"What are you Mary Poppins?" Haru laughed. (A/N: I kinda had to include that...)

She rolled her eyes and put the tiny bottle to her lips and had a sip before Haru took it away from her his eyes became dark, tiny, black orbs and he gave his weird Black Haru laugh. "Normally I'd allow you to drink because it would...make things easier. But I think I'd rather have you paying attention sweetheart."

"Who said I would ever do anything with you freak?!" she kicked him in the groin and retrieved her bottle of tiny wine. What she'd give to have a shot of whiskey right now, anything to help stop her from having the flashbacks she was to have. Flashbacks of her Father who raped her.

_It wasn't too long ago when he last did. He used to only do it when her Mother went off on business trips in Tokyo but then he started to not care. He would threaten to murder her mom if she tried to stop him. Everytime I would be doing homework he would walk into my room and lock the door, everytime I had friends over he would say that I forget to do my chores again or that it was getting late. He would always come up with excuses for us to be alone. I don't understand why I have to be the one thats sexually abused. My friends began to stop hanging around me because my Father told their parents that I was caught sleeping around and that I would be a bad influence on their daughters. I was cut off from the outside world and left alone in the dark with him. He began to make dress "better" which meant more revealing for his own sick enjoyment and pleasure. _

Finally the flashbacks stopped when I saw White Haru waving his hand in my face. "Are you okay?" he asked staring deeply into my eyes. "Yeah- yeah I'm fine," I really need a drink right about now...

**What do you think? Please review and we'll see what happens next involving her and Kyo Sohma. Thanks! Bye :)**


	3. Chapter 3: Seeing Red

**This chapter will be centered around Kurumi's Friendship/Relationship with Kyo so yeah...Don't forget to review! Oh and I reread the manga and I think I'm starting to understand their characters better than the time I wrote Eyes of A Wolf...**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN FRUITS BASKET.**

**On with the story!**

* * *

**Chapter Three: Seeing Red**

Haru and Kurumi sat down to begin their homework and for them to do school work on their own something was suspicious. When Kyo, Yuki, and Tohru arrived Tohru freaked out immediatley.

"OH HATSUHARU-SAN, KURUMI WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?! ARE YOU SICK?! OH NO ITS MY FAULT FOR NOT MAKING YOU STAY HOME TODAY! I WILL GO MAKE YOU BOTH LEEK SOUP-"

"Hey!" Kyo yelled.

"OH SORRY KYO-" Tohru was bowing so much I was afraid she'd break something.

"Tohru chill, we didn't stay home. We skipped," Kurumi shrugged. Wow she answered so nonchalantly...

**A/N: Kurumi didn't even get drunk because Haru took the tiny bottle away from her after only having a sip...**

"You skipped?" Kyo asked shaking with anger. "Why the hell didn't you take me?! Like I want to stay at that school with that damn rat!" While he was going off in another one of his...rants, Yuki decided to leave the room and Tohru followed to start on dinner and their own homework.

"Kyo calm down. If you want I can take you with me next time. Hell I may not even go to school in the first damn place," Kurumi started packing her bag and she zipped up her shiny black boots with laces and she began to leave as Kyo caught up with her. "Hey...Can I walk you home?" Kyo looked away blushing as she stared at him with a blank expression. Finally she shrugged and they left.

They were walking the first five minutes in silence when Kurumi spoke up, "Why is your hair the color carrot-top?" she smiled. She was smiling a lot more around the Sohmas. Well at least Kyo, Haru, and Tohru.

"I could ask you the same question," Kyo asked poking her head smiling?

"I asked first," she teased him grinning. He sighed and told her it would be a story for another day so she told him the same thing. When they arrived at Kurumi's house she sighed bracing herself for her Father who was off work for the week. She turned to Kyo who was still standing there, "Uh, thanks for dropping me off...See you around," Kyo nodded and turned back around towards Shigure's and Kurumi stepped into her house. She went up to her room and set her bag down and when her Father called her she walked into his bedroom and locked the door behind her.

**The Next Day (School)**

Her Father was going to make her stay home but her Mother told him she needs to go to school in order to avoid any suspicion. She knew the real reason was her Mom wanted to protect her and she escaped to what was now her safe haven, school. Kurumi had a black eye from the struggle with her Father. She also had new cuts that decorated her arms from last night. She rushed off into the classroom and put her head on her desk for a few moments of solitude before Haru tapped her on the shoulder.

"You okay?" he asked with an emotionless expression and she looked away quickly before he saw her eye. "Yeah..I'm fine."

"Kurumi Fujioka to the front office!" the intercom boomed and she had no choice but to sling her bag over her shoulder and trudge to the office. When she arrived she saw the idiot president Makoto sitting the office with his arms crossed and the Kōchō (Principal) looked over her glasses at the blue haired girl.

"Miss Fujioka you should know our uniform policy by now. You know that an exposure of the midriff is inexcusable. Not only that you should also be well aware that we will not tolerate the blue hair either," she looked her over and snapped her fingers. Her assistant handed Kurumi a uniform that would cover her appropriatley and she mumbled she'd deal with the hair coloration later and waved her away to change and head to class. She glanced at her reflection in the mirror. She was grateful they didn't ask about her eye. She locked the stall behind her and changed into the uniform they provided, she sprayed her edgy perfume that smelled sweet and strong. She decided to stop by the Nurse's office and put a bandage over her left eye and walked to class. By the time she arrived she was late and earned herself detention. She just sank down in her seat and stared out the window until the excrutiating lesson was over and it was time for lunch.

**At Lunch**

She found a spot on the grass in between Haru and Kyo and everyone else but her began to devour their lunch. She just stared at the ground.

"Blue, What happened to your eye anyway?" Arisa prodded pointing her chopsticks in Kurumi's direction.

"I- got into a fight," she made up on the spot and of course Uotani looked impressed and Yuki had a look of disgust on his face. He probably thought she was a thug.

"Miss Fujioka if you continue to get into fights one day you could wind up seriously hurt." Like he cared. Kurumi shot Yuki a death glare. He pissed her off so much. She was about to slap the stupid look off his face when a group of brunettes walked over and crowded around Yuki.

"Hello Prince Yuki," she guessed the leader said as she motioned for the rest of the girls to come over. This must be his fan club.

"I'm gonna go to the library again," and before anyone could bother to argue she left with Kyo and Haru behind her. At the library Kyo found an empty chair and rested his head on the table to take a nap. Why was he so tired? Haru on the other hand took the books out of his bag that Kurumi and Haru had found yesterday. They settled down across from eachother once again. Haru studied her and then decided to say what he had been thinking, "Did you really get into a fight?"

She looked up startled that he had been thinking about it. She stupidly turned beet red and looked down at the table. Well she kinda did get into a fight...with her Dad.

"Y-Yeah. Why do you care?" she asked suddenly angry taking Haru aback at her change of emotions.

"Because you're my friend," her responded cooly and she snorted, "Friend? We're just partners...Besides you still didn't explain to me why we had to run out of the estate yesterday and how you know how to ride a motorcycle," she folded her arms across her chest.

Haru smirked and leaned in to her face and kissed her full-on the lips. This of course suprised her as to why he did that all of a sudden. She tried to pull away but he cupped her face in his hands stopping her from doing so and she forgot what they had been talking about. When he pulled away Kurumi said...

**END OF CHAPTER! Haha you have to wait and see what happens next. Notice how Haru's black side is making more apperances around her. Why do you think Yuki and Kurumi hate eachother so much? Do you think Haru likes Kurumi? Or Kyo likes Kurumi? Who do you think Kurumi will end up with? Guess you'll have to wait and see. Don't forget to review. Thanks! Bye :)**


	4. Chapter 4: Green With Envy

**On Chapter Four already and don't worry I have no plans to cancel this fanfiction at all :) I don't know how long it will last but I want it to make it up to at least 17-20 chapters. Within that range, anyways..**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN FRUITS BASKET**

**Onto the chapter and don't forget to review :)**

* * *

**Chapter Four: Green With Envy**

Haru smirked and leaned in to her face and kissed her full-on the lips. This of course suprised her as to why he did that all of a sudden. She tried to pull away but he cupped her face in his hands stopping her from doing so and she forgot what they had been talking about. When he pulled away Kurumi finally managed to compose herself enough to ask what he did that for. But before he could answer she noticed Kyo had awoken from his slumber and was shooting death glares at Haru.

"Why did you kiss her you asshole?!" he shouted his face turning redded by the second.

Haru's face returned back to normal and he shrugged. He started to walk out of the library and Kurumi tackled him twisting one arm behind his back.

"You're not getting off that easily! Why the hell did you kiss me?!" she demanded more agressivley and Haru asked her to let go of his arm first. After making sure he wouldn't run she let him go and he sat against a bookshelf.

"I don't know what came over me. Honestly I just felt I should have done that," he stared at her blankly. Kurumi without saying a word walked back over to the table, scooped up her things, and left the school. She needed some time to herself. But of course Kyo followed after her.

She made her way halfway to the park when Kyo grabbed her arm. She turned to him her eyes flashing dangerously and he pulled her to him but not close enough to transform and roughly kissed her. He let her go and ran of. She put her fingers to her lips still feeling both of their kisses lingering on them. Haru's was more gentle and sweet, Kyo's was more intense and like he knew exactly what he wanted and how to get it. Her knees buckled and she dropped to the ground shaking. A young man approached her thaat looked to be about a year older (He would be 17) and had black hair with red highlights (No its not Ryu I just like that hair color okay? .) he was dressed in a similar style to that of Haru. He was wearing all black, combat boots, had long necklaces except they weren't homemade. For some reason she found comfort in the stranger.

"Hey are you alright?" the strange yet good looking man kneeled in front of her. She looked up at him and directly into his eyes. She couldn't access his memories for some reason, there was a wall blocking her. It was like his memories were sealed up in a vault or something.

"I'm fine," she was still distraught about the events from earlier today and this man that knelt before her. "I'm Yoshi Nakumara. You must be Kurumi. Kurumi Fujioka," he smiled as her eyes widened in realization.

"Y-Yoshi?" he nodded and she crawled over and embraced him in a tight hug and he hugged her back. They are both best friends since they were five years old. They would be teased constantly about being a couple throghout their middle years but they always denied it. One night they were sitting in Yoshi's room studying when a thought occured to him.

_"Kurumi?" he began nervously._

_"Yeah," she smiled up at him making his heart skip a beat. He never felt this way about anyone before especially not Kurumi until that moment. She had showed him a tattoo she had gotten across her rib cage before they began their studying. He said it looked beautiful and it was very poetic of her which caused her to giggle. He always knew how to make her happy. To be honest he thought she looked beautiful with her long flowing blue hair that was almost at her waist._

_"Can we...Kiss?" he grew more and more nervous but he realized now how much he wanted to kiss her. She smiled at him and happily leaned in and when their lips met it felt like an explosion of emotions flowing through him all at once. They both pulled back and he noticed she had flecks of pink on her cheeks and he felt his own face warming. They both giggled and stared at eachother causing another round of laughter._

_They were a couple after that single moment until Kurumi arrived home and her Father decided that they were to move to another part of Japan because someone found out what her father did to her. So she had to leave her boyfriend behind. They would write or call eachother. But their relationship lasted 2 months after she left before they ended it._

Kurumi pulled away and looked into his eyes. "Yoshi..What are you doing here?" she asked like her usual happy self. Or at least she was happy around Yoshi.

"My Mother transfered us here and I will now be attending Kaibara highschool. She transferred us here because my Father...He's still after you y'know," his smile was replaced with a frown as was hers. "Yeah..." he also knew of her Father trying to rape her. The difference was Yoshi's father wanted to actually kill her. For what reason she still didn't know...

"I was hoping we could pick up where we left off," he grabbed her hand she stared at the concrete sidewalk. Of course he just had to materialize right after being kissed by the two Sohmas. What was this? This all sounds like it was out of a freakin soap opera or something!

"Whats wrong?" he asked. She knew that a gift he had was being able to read people's thoughts but he had promised her thats something he would never do to her.

"Nothing...I got to Kaibara Highschool too so maybe I'll see you Monday," she got up and since he was still holding her hand he stood too and she dusted off her uniform.

"Right well...Stay safe," and he reluctantly let go of her hand and dashed off in the opposite direction. She also knew what he meant by that. Not from people outside her house, more like the person inside her house.

**Saturday**

A/N: I didn't mention it but yesterday was a Friday...

Kurumi hit her alarm snooze button and five minutes later it went off for the fifteenth time. Finally she gave in and hit the off button and rolled out of bed. She changed into a red and black razor back tank-top, black hoodie, black miniskirt with a red cherry at the bottom, and black and red vans. She brushed her hair and put on a ruby red necklace.

She snuck out of the house hoping to not wake up her father. He told her she could leave the house but it wouldn't mean he wouldn't do something to her before she left. She walked down the road to a nearby coffee house. After ordering a large caramel frappachino she found an empty booth near the back and sat down. When her order arrived she thanked the waitress and Haru, Yuki, Tohru, Kyo, Arisa, Momiji, Hanajima, walked in. She put her hood on to attempt to cover her face. They sat down at a booth directly across from her. If she even turned slightly to the right they would see her. To make matters worse Yoshi spotted her and sat down across from her.

"Hey Kurumi," he beamed. Although he said that a little too loudly as the Sohmas and Arisa, Hanajima, and Tohru turned towards her.

"Kurumi," Kyo and Haru asked in unison.

**Kay thats enough for this chapter. Decided to through in an OC from her past into the mix. I think they will be shocked to know who her friend is. And now its not a love triangle anymore since three guys are after her heart. Don't forget to review. Thanks! Bye :)**


	5. Chapter 5: Purple Prose

**Sorry this update is a little delayed. Reason being I have a lot of highschool homework, virtual school, Youtube channel, blogspot, etc...That I have to do at the same time. Anyways don't forget to review... (More like I shouldn't forget to update...)**

* * *

**Chapter Five: Purple Prose**

Kurumi gave a half-hearted wave and quickly turned away.

"Kurumi are you okay?" Yoshi asked and Kurumi put her head down onto the table and simply nodded. She was trying to hide her face that was now flaming red with embarassment. Why did she always get herself in these situations..?

Haru and Kyo got up and sat on either side of Kurumi and Yoshi stared at the two boys with the odd-colored hair no doubt wondering who they were.

"We know who she is. What we don't know is who the hell are you!" Kyo yelled just as angrily and as confused as usual. "Yoshi. Are you a friend of Kurumi's?" he asked politely yet when Kurumi looked up slightly she saw he was just as angry.

"Yeah," Haru nodded. "What are you to her?"

"Boyfriend." There was an awkward silence. The tension was so high and so painful she felt her stomach twisting into knots and she could hardly stand it. Finally she lifted her head to see three sets of eyes staring at her. The other Sohmas, Honda, Uo, and Hanajima were all silent as they listened to what was happening at their table.

"You have a boyfriend," it wasn't a question Kyo asked. It was more like he had to say it in order for it to be true.

"N-No. Yoshi and I- we broke up 2 years ago and we haven't discussed that yet," Kurumi's voice dropped to a whisper when she reached the end of the sentence. Yoshi decided to read the two boy's minds and discovered their feelings for her as they were no doubt plotting his death. Well he'll just have to fight for her.

"I have to go to the grocery store to pick up a few things. Kurumi care to join me?" Yoshi slid out of the booth and held out his hand ready to pull her up. She glanced at Kyo and Haru. "Could they come?" Kurumi gestured to the two Sohmas. Instantly Yoshi's face fell and he clenched his jaw and balled up his fists. After calming down he loosened his muscles, "Sure, the more the merrier." But before as soon as they left the coffee shop they felt the ground rumble underneath them. Kurumi and Yoshi tried to ignore it but they heard footsteps rapidly approaching. Kyo tried to run but it was too late. Kagura tackled him to the ground.

"Kyo! Where were you? I was waiting for you to call me..."Kagura spoke softly. "I missed you damn it!" Her eyes flashed and she started to pummel poor Kyo.

"AHHH! Get off me woman!" But Kagura didn't listen and she twisted his arm behind his back and they could all hear something cracking. Yoshi just shrugged and pulled Kurumi away from the scene and Haru followed with his hands stuffed in his pockets. When they got there Yoshi pulled Kurumi along going in and out of each isle until they lost the Ox. What is even worse is that Haru already had a bad sense of direction. Who knew if he'd ever find his way out of the store.

They reached the register and Kurumi was panting. "Where..Is...Hatsu...Haru?" Kurumi managed to ask in between breaths. Yoshi shrugged once again (that was really beginning to annoy her) and he was about to leave when he glanced back and saw she wasn't behind him anymore. She went off in search of Haru and Yoshi decided to wait outside the store. Suddenly he felt a strange presence behind him. The person covered Yoshi's mouth and pulled him into an alley.

"What the hell do you think you're doing? Don't answer that! I know you're trying to get rid of me so you can have Kurumi all to yourself, well its not going to work!" it was Black Haru.

"What makes you say that?" Yoshi asked with mock innocence clear in his voice. Haru- Black Haru grabbed him by his shirt collar lifting him two feet off the ground, "if you think you can take me. Fine then! Let's fight you bastard!"

"Gladly."

Kurumi couldn't find Haru and now that she thought about it she couldn't find Yoshi either. She figured they left without her and she decided to go home. Little did she know that when she arrived she would come across someone. He looked up at her from where he stood in the kitchen.

"Hello Kurumi Fujioka. I'm Akito Sohma."

**Dun, Dun, Dun. Akito. Of course it was about time he would have something to say about Kurumi and Akito's favored zodiacs. Don't forget to review. This chapter is shorter than usual but there is a reason. Thanks for reading this chapter! Bye :)**


	6. Chapter 6: White Hot Fury

**Many apologies! I haven't been able to update in a couple of days. I finally have a chance to type it up :) Thanks for the reviews so far. Please continue to review and be sure to check out my new Tohru fanfiction too :) On to the story!**

* * *

**Chapter Six: White Hot Fury**

"Um...Akito?" Kurumi locked eyes with him. She saw that his presence alone was highly significant. He's so lonely and so cold...Also a Sohma? Images played through her mind like movie clips of all the Sohmas including ones she hadn't met (A/N: Rin, Kureno, Ritsu, Kisa, Hiro, Hatori, Ayame...)

"I'm aware that you have a gift, therefore you already know who I am. Akito stood up and walked over to her so that his face was just two inches from hers. "I also know that Kyo and Haru are foolish enough to think they love you," he struck her across the face making her stumble and fall to the floor.

"If you choose to not stay away from them I will be sure to take drastic measures. And after that Akito was gone. He knew she understood. Surely enough he was going to do much more than erase her memories for not following orders. He would kill her.

OOO

Haru's knuckles now covered in Yoshi's blood. Yoshi was in worse shape than Black Haru of course. With one final blow to the face Black Haru slammed Yoshi down disgusted. He gave a final huff and darted out of the alley and in the direction of the main house. What he hadn't been expecting was to run into Kurumi. Haru had been staring up at the sky and Kurumi was staring down at the side walk when they collided causing Haru to transform. He closed his eyes as a puff of black smoke surrounded them. When the smoke cleared Haru opened his eyes and felt something underneath him. He looked down to see his crush right underneath him. He quickly moved off her. Well as quickly as he could being a cow.

"Are you okay?" He asked forgetting that cows don't talk. This of course caused Kurumi to freak out. She began to hyperventilate.

"Kurumi calm down. Thats hard probably because you see a cow talking but..."the now White Haru tried to think of an explanation. "H-Haru?" her breathing began to slow and she was out like a light.

When she came to she found that she was back in Shigure's house and Tohru, Haru, and Kyo were staring down at her. She reached up and felt a wet towel on her forehead. She removed it and Kyo took it and doused it in a bowl of water and wrung it out before handing it back to her.

"What happened? Haru, Kyo! I had the strangest dream. I had left the Sohma Estate and when I was on my way home I bumped into Haru and he transformed into a talking cow. Weird huh?!"

They all exchanged knowing glances. "Do you want anything Kurumi-Kun?"

"No thanks I'm good..."

Haru let out a sigh and decided to explain to her that it wasn't a dream and why they transformed. They all waited to see her reaction. She thought for a moment before a smile graced her features. "That is awesome! I mean I'm kinda freaked about it but that is pretty sweet!" Haru and Kyo also smiled glad that she accepted it so easily. Then a thought struck her. She wasn't supposed to be around Haru or Kyo. Damn!

"I sh-shouldn't be here." Kurumi quickly scrambled to her feet but as she took a step she fell back to the ground.

"You need to be more careful! You're weak right now cause' you haven't eaten in the past couple of days!" Kyo ordered her putting his hand on one of her arms to keep her from getting up. Actually no she had been eating but she still purged. Everynight she would make herself throwup. Yup her eating disorder was Bulumia. She had counseling tomorrow although she had been skipping her last three sessions.

"I can't be here with Haru and Kyo...Akito's orders," Kurumi was beginning to feel exhausted and Haru stopped her from saying anymore.

"Akito...Don't worry about him he's just...going to take some convincing. If thats even possible," Haru muttered the last part to himself.

"What's the worse he could do?" Kyo asked his voice going down a few octaves from when he was yelling before.

"Kill me." Kurumi had whispered it but Haru, Kyo, and Tohru still heard it. They knew if Akito told her that he wasn't kidding.

"Akito doesn't have to know...Right?" Tohru of course tried to sound cheerful.

"He kinda does," Haru shrugged stuffing his hands into his pockets.

OOO

"Why are you lying in an alley covered in blood?" A voice approached Yoshi.

"Because that damn Ox beat me up," Yoshi responded his voice now hoarse.

"Well other than that how are things going involving Kurumi?" The stranger asked again.

"Not that great. The Ox and Cat are both after her," Yoshi growled.

"You better find a way to make her want you," the voice commanded before running off. Yoshi sighed, shakily stood up, and limped back to his house.

OOO

"Akito, who was that?" Hatori asked as he was giving Akito his daily check-up since Akito was going to die very soon.

"The little bitch thats trying to take my Ox and Cat from me. Kurumi," he spat out her name.

"I think you should let her talk to them. She could be helpful to the plan," Hatori suggested. No Hatori doesn't want Akito to get what he wants but the Dragon has no choice to follow Akito's orders. All he can do is try to coax Akito into doing the opposite.

"Hmm. You may be right. Call her parents and let her know she can stay around them. But if this plan backfires it all rests on your shoulders," Akito lied down and fell asleep.

OOO

Her mother picked up the phone and took down the message. When Kurumi arrived she explained to her that she could still associate with the Sohmas and she smiled and hugged her Mom tightly. Then she wondered to herself. Wheres Yoshi?

**This chapter is longer than the last one. Questions: Who was the person Yoshi was conversing with? What is this grand plan that Akito is plotting under the surface? How Kurumi react when she finds about Yoshi and Haru's fight? Don't forget to review! Thanks! Bye :)**


	7. Chapter 7: Glass Heart Porcelain Heart

**I've decided to make this chapter longer than the previous ones. But because I wanted too. So know this takes place where Kurumi is wondering what happened to Yoshi. I wrote this all throughout the day at school. Especially since I have 50 minutes for lunch I was able to get a lot more written up. I think I have a pretty good idea for Kurumi and...Guess you're gonna have to find out. I reread Eyes of A Wolf and in my opinion this story has sucked compared to that. So lets kick it up a notch eh? Don't forget to review! :)**

**Chapter Seven: Glass Heart (Porcelain Heart)**

* * *

Haru and Kyo both glanced at eachother. They did this a couple of times before Yuki stepped out and broke the awkward silence.

"You two like Kurumi." Wow he's so straightforward! Kyo's face reddened and Haru looked down. How was Yuki able to tell?

"Even though she has a boyfriend- had one you're still after her heart..."

"Mind your own business damn rat!" Kyo fumed and he looked like he had smoke coming out of his ears. Haru just got up and left Shigure's without another word.

**A/N: Still the same day as the last I think three chapters (Still Saturday).**

Haru walked down the path hoping to find Kurumi's house. He did tend to get lost easily so he was grateful once he saw her house coming into view.

OOO

Kurumi was in her room sitting cross-legged on her bed with her sitting against the wall listening to music. Her eyes were closed as she was slowly drifting off to a place, her place where she would always end up when listening to Music. Music was everything to her and she couldn't live without it. it was 8 at night not that she noticed. Turns out her Father was on a plane to North Korea for a business trip, she didn't care just so long as he wasn't there she didn't care. There was a knock on the door which of course she didn't hear. Haru stepped in a shut the door behind him and walked over so that he was standing in front of her bed. She looked up and jumped causing her headphones to fall off.

"Haru? What are you doing here?" She put a hand over her now racing heart trying to wait for it to slow down. He finally crossed over and sat on the edge of her bed. Her heart once again picked up pace and she also felt her palms grow sweaty and she wondered why this was happening. Oddly enough she never felt this way with any one she had ever been involved with.

"We never talked about that day," he mumbled with a blank expression plastered on his face. He stared at the ceiling, her forehead crinkled in puzzlement. What was he- Oh the day he kissed me...I've noticed something after kissing Yoshi, Kyo, haru and Yuki (A/N: i will get to that...) All 4 boy's kisses were different in their own way. But in the end there was only going to be one person she felt something for.

**A/N: I was going to originally going to make Yuki her initial and final love but I have a better idea. Hee-hee (Creepy...)**

Flashback

_It was back in her first year of highschool. She had just left her boyfriend behind and after three months from being apart they broke it off and she was left alone in tears. One day she skipped student council and sat outside the school on the sidewalk her elbows resting atop her knees. She couldn't see anything but darkness it was beginning to suffocate her more and more. First she had a Father who raped his daughter, an eating disorder, a former boyfriend that was her best friend and for what? All these scars that may never heal. Scars that seal wounds from all the battles she's fought and still hasn't won and for what?_

_She stared at the sky and still saw that everything still looked pitch black until she felt someone tap her on the shoulder. She had been sitting there so long she had wondered how late it was. She looked up into the Prince's Purple beautiful mysterious eyes. She saw Yuki and only Yuki. Everything else around her was still but a blur._

_"Hello Miss Fujioka, I missed you in student council today," this made her blush, "Are you alright?" She shook her head and sighed. Yuki sat down next to her so badly wishing he could comfort her but couldn't without her finding out his secret. He couldn't hug her due to his lovely curse._

_"You know about how Yoshi and I broke up..." he nodded. "Are you still in love with him?"_

_This question caught her off guard and she pondered this for several moments before answering carefully, "I think I only love him as a best friend...I've fallen for someone else." Her face broke out into a sad smile. He gave her a heart warming smile and wiped her tears away with his thumb._

_"i don't think the guy likes me. I don't think he ever could. He's someone I see all the time and he's very mysterious. I was going to confess to him but the last girl that did he pushed her away," she allowed another tear to escape out the corner of her eye. Yuki already knew who she was talking about and he put his forehead to hers and looked deeply into her eyes. He then smiled, "I like you too Kurumi," and with that he captured her lips into a kiss._

_Akito somehow found out about their relationship and he threatened to have her put in the cat's room. Yuki decided it would be best for her to go. He didn't want have to suffer, afterall Shigure had to make a deal in order for Yuki to escape the main house in the first place. There was no way he was going back to the place filled with those retched memories as Akito's slave and Akito's toy. She hated Yuki ever since. She didn't know his reasoning but she hated him. Once she finally managed to escape that was when Akito formulated his plan of revenge. She was but a pawn in Akito's game (Sound familiar like maybe from one of my stories...?)_

**End of Flashback**

OOO

"Yeah. We haven't have we?" She glanced at him thoughtfully. She never noticed before but he had a green tattoo circling his left arm. She really liked it. Too her it represented eternity.

What had she thought about that day? That kiss...

"Do you like Kyo, Yoshi, or me...?" Haru's voice dropped and she thought back to everything that happened. Did she really want to get into a relationship again? After what seemed like ages she spoke, "I like..."

TO BE CONTINUED!

**(Kidding hehe)**

"I like Hatsuharu," she smiled and he grinned back. He was going to take things slow and he reached out for her hand but she leaned in a kissed him instead. He wanted to hug her. Apparently she kept up with his thoughts and tackled him capturing him into an embrace. With a puff of spoke he was an Ox but she continued to hug him even tighter.

"Sorry about that," Kurumi patted his head and he nuzzled her. After awhile he transformed back to naked Haru. She turned around allowing him time to dress and when he finished he lied his head down in her lap. She ran her fingers through his bi-colored hair that she found beautiful, until Haru fell asleep. She leaned her head back and shut her eyes. She then too drifted off into a comfortable sleep for the first time.

OOO

Sunday Morning

Yoshi walked out of his house locking the door behind him. He started his way to Kurumi's when he bumped into the orange neko.

"Watch where you're going," Kyo yelled but not with as much energy. He had been moping ever since Kurumi left yesterday beginning to fear what Akito may do to her.(He doesn't know Akito is allowing the Sohmas to be around her). Yoshi rolled his eyes at his, "Have you seen Kurumi?" Kyo asked his voice now had a sliver of hope that you could hear clearly he was trying to hang onto. Yoshi shrugged and murmed, "I was about to ask you the same thing." They two boys put aside their differences and trekked up to Kurumi's house in search for their love.

OOO

The Sun rose and sunlight streamed through the window. Haru opened his eyes to see that Kurumi was asleep her head placed on his chest and he wasn't a cow. He was too excited to let her sleep and shook her awake.

"Mmm." She groaned in pleasure. He knew she must have been still stuck in the middle of a dream. What was she dreaming about? She finally manged to open her eyes and realized that she somehow ended up in a very suggestive position. Her head on his chest and she was in between his legs and now looking directly up at him. She blushed and tried to get up but he only tightened his hold on her. She was afraid he was Black but realized he wasn't by the calmness and gentle sound of his voice.

"I'm not an Ox," he chuckled and she grinned. "I'm glad," she was so happy that she would now be able to embrace her boyfriend without the risk of him changing. She had counseling today- not that she cared. She just wanted to stay here with her wonderful boyfriend. Another thought struck her. What if they seperated? She wouldn't be able to live with that. She blinked back her tears when Kyo and Yoshi barged in noticing they way they were positioned. They instantly seperated and Kyo already had an accusing tone in his voice, "What are you doing in her bedroom Haru? What are you trying to do ra-"

"Shut up!" Kurumi was not going to allow Haru to be accused of such a thing that was certainly a touchy subject for her. It most likely was for anybody but especially her. They all looked at her suprised.

"Kurumi..You need to control that animal of yours. He tried to beat me up?" Yoshi scolded her. Like she had any control of that. And as far as she was concerned he probably deserved a good pop in the mouth. Yoshi was known for his big mouth. All talk no action.

"Tried? I did beat the shit out of you. You're nothing but a bastard thats just pissed because they lost Kurumi. Well not that I blame you," Black Haru laughed his evil laugh and Yoshi's eyes darkened. Before a fight could breakout her mom stepped in.

"Kurumi, your counselor told me you've missed your last couple of sessions." That's the way things were, her Mother cared too much and her Father cared too little. Before Yoshi or Haru threw a single punch they froze in their tracks. Kurumi let out an annoyed sigh as if she said this a thousand times.

"I don't need counseling," she retorted darkly. "Do you still purge?" Yoshi's eyes softened along with Kyo's. Haru's eyes grew to impossible proportions in bewilderment.

"Sometimes," she answered softly. She was ashamed to have to admit to having a problem. Thats why her frame was so small Haru wondered to himself. Kurumi left to go change clothes in the bathroom, Haru sat on her bed, her Mom left to get read herself, and Kyo and Yuki sat dow in two chairs in her room.

"Did she choose you?" Kyo asked and sighed dejectedly once Haru gave a slight nod. Yoshi stormed out and Kyo left not long after to go to his spot on the roof to think. Where Yoshi went off to is a mystery.

Kurumi left the bathroom now wearing a plain black tanktop, black shorts with a chain hanging from the left pocket, she had on her usual boots. She brushed down her blue hair that had been sticking out from sleep and put on her necklace with a silver butterfly on it. She turned to Haru, "While you're here you can use my shower if you want..." her face flushed and Haru gave a small nod and smiled. He stood up and walked over until he was directly in front of her. He held her face in his hands and rested his forehead on hers. They stayed like that for awhile until it was time for her to go.

OOO

Over the course of the weeks Kurumi had attended most of her sessions only skipping every once in a while. Kyo continued to be tormented by Kagura but he still had feelings towards Kurumi. He had been thinking about a plan but was lying low for a little while. Everyone wondered where Yoshi disappeared to. Haru and Kurumi began to grow closer together and now it was a Friday night in Haru's room.

**A/N: Akito doesn't know about them yet.**

They had been going out for 3 months as it was now early December and they still had yet to figure out why he didn't transform. Neither one of them said anything of it to anyone yet. Haru sat against the wall of his bedroom and sat on his bed. Kurumi was sitting in front of him with her head leaned back on his left shoulder and he was fiddling with her fingers. He began to trail kisses up and down her neck and she giggled.

"I...Love...You," he whispered in between kisses.

"I love you too," he gently moved her and lied her down flat on his bed. He lied down next to her and looked into her eyes.

"Do you want to? Are you ready I mean?" Haru swallowed. He was asking her if she thought she was ready to have sex. He was now fully aware of her father raping her so he was going to take things slow with Kurumi afraid to hurt the damaged soul.

Surprisingly she didn't even hesitate to answer and nodded.

**I don't write lemon so thats as far as I'll go...**

OOO

When they finished they were both sweaty and panting. After taking a shower Haru climbed into his bed and she happily joined him and they both fell asleep.

**What do you think? Oh and there won't be anymore sex in this story I promise. You'll see why. Don't forget to review. I'm not really good writing about that but it plays a major role in upcoming chapters. Told you it would be a long chapter ;) Thanks for reading! Bye :)**


	8. Chapter 8: Expecting a Miracle

**Hey guys! Last chapter was an interesting chapter. I will NOT give up on this story...I just am not motivated to write since I'm not getting reviews and the less I get the longer it will be for a new update. I feel like I'm writing this for myself. The other reason being that I never think my own work is good so I need feedback in order to think otherwise. Anyways you probably can guess what this chapter is about just by the title...*Hint* *Hint*! Don't forget to review!**

**Standard Disclaimers Apply... On with the story!**

**Chapter Eight: Expecting a Miracle**

* * *

They only had a week left before break and had completed exams just last week. Kyo and Kurumi haven't spoken since three months ago when he found out Kurumi had chosen Haru over him.

Kurumi sat down in the desk next to her Haru. She had stopped purging the last 2 weeks (They had sex two weeks ago the first week of December, the time that happened is important). But she had begun to feel sick with no indication as to why. She was hit by another wave of nausea all at once and she had to put her head down.

"Miss Fujioka, are you sleeping in my class?" Sensei Nakumara asked and she lifted her head up, "Can I go to the nurse?" Haru and Momiji's faces reflected brief puzzlement and concern before the teacher gave her the go ahead. Kurumi ran out of the classroom and down the hallway. She figured it would be futile to even bother going to the Nurse and she headed straight for the bathroom. Locking the stall behind her she began to feel nauseous once again and doubled over, now hunched over the toilet she began to tremble and knelt in front of the toilet. Just like that everything she had eaten this morning was now in the toilet and she flushed it before having to repeat the same process over again. When she finished she left the stall relieved the bathroom was still empty and went over to the sink to wash her hands. Staring at her reflection she noticed red circles under her eyes from lack of sleep.

Although aside from that she had been a lot more tired lately. Her first thoughts were that she had the flu then she froze. What if it was something far worse...Was she pregnant? She walked back to class still feeling a little queasy, by the time she got back it was lunch time. Momiji bounced out of the classroom while Haru and Kurumi walked hand in hand. They all settled down on the grass (Kyo, Yuki, Tohru, Uo, Hana, Momijii, Haru, and Kurumi).

"Hey Blue! You alright? I heard some chicks saying you ran into the bathroom and threw up." How can everybody be so blunt?

"You didn't purge did you?" Haru looked up at her. He had been hoping she had dropped that habit.

"No. I really am sick," Or pregnant...Haru gave her a final glance before shrugging and starting to eat his lunch they were all happy to see Kurumi eating again. Kurumi was nauseous once again around the time lunch was over but she managed to make it through the day without throwing up again. She reached for Haru's hand and pulled him along with her to the nearby drug store. She sent him off in search of cough syrup while she bought a pregnancy test. It was kinda mean but she used the fact that he was prone to get lost to her advantage. When she found him he was standing by a rack of magazines and she pulled him out of the store.

"What about the medicine?" Kurumi shrugged him off and lead him home. Well her house. He offered to start on dinner and she rushed upstairs into the bathroom. Locking the door behind her she took the test. After a few minutes she checked the results. She dropped the test to the floor. She was pregnant! Of course she did what anyone would do in this situation. She fainted.

**You like? I made it short for suspense...Please Review! I'm trying to update all fanfics today just review please :) Thanks! Bye :)**


	9. Chapter 9: Prodigal FatherBiological Fa

Thanks for the reviews! I haven't ever written about a teen pregnancy before so this ought to be interesting...Don't forget to review. And question is who is the father? Haru or her Dad?

**Chapter Nine: Prodigal Father (Biological Father) Can't believe on chapter nine already...**

* * *

When she came to she found she was in her bedroom. Her mom walked in. She was beaming and looked like she was about to burst because of the news she had been holding in. "Your father is going away...for good." Her mother smiled. What? Did this mean they were filing divorce papers? Kurumi could hardly contain her own excitement at the news until her mother dropped the bomb, "You're pregnant..." her mom still had smiling eyes but Kurumi was smart enough to tell she was disappointed as well.

Flashback

_You see Kurumi's mother had Kurumi had age 15 and she had been more disappointed at herself than anything because she had hoped to teach Kurumi not to do those things. Well her Father of course had a different idea. Her Father (Shouta) had left before Kurumi had even been born. He came back when she was around three years of age and he had decided to marry Taeyon. Taeyon had been raising Kurumi on her own since her own parents refused to support her and that it was her own damn fault for getting "knocked up." Her father began to beat Kurumi around age 6. At age 8 he began to starve her and her mom would sneak meals up to her. By age 10 he had started seeing another woman. Around the time she was thirteen he raped her. And now he was finally leaving for what they hoped was for good. Supposedly he was going to be marrying that woman he had an affair with. Whatever they had been through would soon and hopefully be coming to an end. Which is really more than they could ever hope for..._

End of Flashback

I wondered where Haru was and Mom explained he had headed home after she had sent him there. He didn't know why he had to leave so soon but Taeyon just shooed him away without further explanation.

"Yes," I squeaked. My mom pulled me into a hug. She stroked my hair and I melted into the hug. That was thing about my mom, she had always managed to find a way to make me feel good about myself no matter the situation. She pulled back still holding me at arms length and she looked me in the eyes. "My baby is having a baby." Her eyes glazed.

"Mom," Kurumi groaned. "If anyone I wouldn't have thought it to be you though you're so precious," Kurumi rolled her eyes. "Thats not exactly a compliment you know." She hated it when her mom got to be mushy like that. Her mom combed Kurumi's loose strand of hair behind her ear.

"Do you know who the Father is?" I just shook my head.

"Then they're going to have to do a paternity blood test." She didn't even think about that. Wasn't she obligated to let both know. Well she wasn't going to tell her father but shouldn't she at least tell Haru. Mom as usual knew exactly what she had been thinking. "Although I doubt its your father, he hasn't done that in almost half a year and you are only in the first stages of pregnancy. This was all so weird to her.

"Well I have go," Kurumi bolted out of there to avoid anymore pregancy talks with her mother. Too embarassing and she wanted to be with Haru. She was a little pissed at him since he may have done this to her. Once she reached his house she knocked and waited. Good thing Haru moved out of the main house. The only visitors he typically got were Kisa and Hiro, Yuki sometimes, and almost everyday Kurumi.

Haru groaned and slammed open the doors. His eyes that were deep black pools reflected the fact that he was black. He roughly grabbed her by the arm and shoved her against the wall. He had tried to remove her shirt and of course she slapped him hard. What got into him? Well Rin had visited and left moments ago. A/N: All will be revealed later as to what happened. The slap had left a red stinging mark on his left cheek. After reverting back to white he knelt in front of Kurumi and pressed his head against her stomach not aware of the embryo inside her.

"I'm sorry Kurumi...I was in a bad mood," Kurumi stroked his hair and had no idea why she was the one comforting him.

"H-Haru. I have something to tell you," the seriousness in her voice scared him. She usually had some cutting sarcastic remark or made witty comments but not today. He looked up at her hoping to read her expression that was a mixture of fear and anxiety. He got up and grabbed her hand gently leading her to his living room and they sat down.

"I'm listening," he let her know he was ready for whatever it was she had to she had to tell him.

"I." No. She tried again, "We-" Thats not right. She wished she had prepared how she was going to break the news to him.

"i'm..I'm pregnant," she closed her eyes as if warding of a bright light and Haru suprisingly hugged her. "Haru, how are you holding up?" She felt him shake his head. "Not that great," he breathed out and she burst into tears. Damn hormones. Why was she crying? Haru pulled away to find try to find out.

"I can't be a Mother! I'm only 15 years old! I can't, I can't," she kept saying over and over until Haru stopped her.

"You're just scared. We're both scared but together we'll be good parents. Okay?" he wiped her tears away and just held her for a few moments.

"But you won't be able to hold our child if they're a girl," the words seemed went right through him like an arrow to the heart. In the end they decided to go see Hatori and fortunatley Akito was asleep.

I sat on the doctor's table crossing my legs in front of me and Haru sat down in a chair next to me holding my hand the whole time. Hatori walked in setting down his sphygmomanometer (thats whats used to take blood pressure with), his stethoscope, and Manilla folder with Kurumi's medical records.

_Kurumi Fujoka DOB: December 31, 1997 Race: A_

_Age: 15 Known Medications: N/A_

_Disorders: Bulimia, Dyslexia_

_Psychological/Special Conditions: Reading into other's past and future_

_Parents: Shota Fujioka and Taeyon Fujioka_

_Known Allergies: Red Dye_

_Notes: Has attended therapy sessions for Bulimia and self harm._

"So what seems to be the problem?" Hatori slid his glasses up on the bridge of his nose and clicked his pen. Haru and Kurumi on the other hand glanced over at eachother nervously and Haru squeezed her hand tightly.

"Kurumi...is...pregnant," he could hardly believe it himself. Hatori dropped his pen and his good eye widened. Can you blame him? They had already predicted that this would be his reaction.

"H-How?" Hatori finally found his words.

"Well Hatori when two people have-" "I know how, I meant wouldn't you transform?"

Kurumi bit her lip, "Haru doesn't transform around me anymore." "When was his last transformtion," Hatori inquired as he put the end of his glasses in his mouth and Kurumi and Haru both answered, "3 Months ago."

**There you go another chapter. Who do you think the father is? Will it be a weird twist and be Shota her Father? Find out next chapter and don't forget to review! Bye :)**


	10. Chapter 10: Haru and RinYoshi in Chains

**I've finally gotten around to updating, thank goodness I have a couple hours since I did the majority of my homework yesterday :) Last chapter was kinda boring in my opinion but in this chapter things will start to pick up. This chapter there will be HaruRin Drama and then you find out what has become of Yoshi. Well somewhat...Don't forget to review and read on...**

* * *

**Chapter Ten: Haru and Rin/Yoshi in Chains**

Hatori then asked how long it had been since they had last had sex and of course Kurumi was embarassed so she mumbled the answer three weeks. hatori recorded it, "So then nine months out your baby will be born somewhere around early August. The baby was conceived on December 7th so expect it to be August 7th as your due date. I want you to come back at 8 weeks for an Ultrasound and call if you have any problems," he scrawled a couple of things down before shutting his book.

"Don't tell anyone of this," Shigure voice had that stern edge to it that meant business.

"People will find out eventually..." Hatori ignoring that turned towards Haru. Hatori noticeably gulped because he was well aware that what he was about to ask about were dangerous grounds. "Does Rin know?" Haru instantly turned black but Kurumi made a spur of them moment decision and hugged Haru. He struggled to break free so he could choke the insensitive Dragon but she held on. Finally he relented and melted into the hug as he once again reverted back to White Haru.

"Where is she?" Haru's voice still had some venom in it.

"She was released from the hospital yesterday and is in her room, but Ha-" before he could finish Haru left the room in search of the horse. Hatori sighed and put his stethoscope heads in his ears and put the Tunable Diaphram (Sorry I have horrid spelling but thats the circular thing they put to your chest to listen to your lungs) to Kurumi's chest and had her take deep breaths moving it to listen and then to her back.

"There are several tests I recommend you take to ensure a safe delivery such as Chorionic Villus Sampling, Rh Factor testing, Urine Test, and a First Trimester Screen."

A/N: I know a lot of this information since I take a Child Development Class and Biology...

"Who is Rin?" He knew Kurumi was stubborn and so after he finished her checkup he decided it would be only right to tell her.

"Rin is Haru's ex-girlfriend. She and Haru were Childhood friends. Her real name is Isuzu, she is cursed by the horse. Both Haru and Rin were romantically and sexually involved. Rin broke off the relationship and from my understanding because Akito pushed her out of the second story window since she had told Akito she pursued Haru even though it was Haru that convinced her to begin the relationship. To protect Haru so that he wouldn't have to suffer the same fate. Haru still doesn't know why she pushed him away and he was depressed and becoming black more frequently until you came along."

Kurumi placed a hand on her know protruding belly although not by much yet. What would Akito do to Haru is he knew? Should she pull a Rin and stay away from him or should she sacrafice herself for Haru and go back to the Cat's room?

OOO

Yoshi walked through the dimly lit hallways of the Mainhouse. He stopped once he got to where he needed to be. He knocked and Akito hoarse voice and all ordered him to come in.

Yoshi walked over and sat down legs tucked underneath him. Akito turned on his side to face him. "Yoshi you're back. Have you taken care of the Father?" Yoshi nodded and Akito chuckled.

"But I believe she's pregnant with the Ox's Child." At this Akito stopped laughing and grabbed Yoshi by the throat.

"What?! You dare lie to me?! Maybe I should kill Kurumi after all...

"No! Akito-Sama I'm not lying. The two are in Hatori's office right now" Akito let go and Yoshi was taking back in the oxygen he had lost just momentarily.

"Very well. I now have an even better plan."

OOO

Kyo was glaring angrily at his plate of noodles in front of him. He still couldn't accept it. That damn Ox, how dare he steal Kurumi from him like that? He deserved her, nobody else was good enough for her. Wait a sec- when I found them in that...Compromising position shouldn't Haru have transformed? What the hell was up with that? And where was that Yoshi?

"Kyo are you alright? You haven't touched your food." Tohru asked looking up at him worriedly.

"NO I'M NOT!" Kyo yelled. All his anger towards Haru had come out all at once. He got up from the table and left for the roof slamming the door behind him.

**Sorry guys I have to stop here. I got makeup work and homework to do. I will try to update again today but no promises. Don't forget to review. Thanks! Bye :)**


	11. Chapter 11: Ox and Horse Drama Part 2

**I didn't want to but I had to cut the chapter short yesterday. Anyways this chapter should be interesting. Don't forget to Review. Oh and polls for what the gender of the child should be start today. So just review Boy or Girl and I will count all the votes. Anyways on with the story...**

* * *

**Chapter Eleven: Ox & A Horse/ Yoshi in Chains**

OOO (Rin POV)

There was a knock on the door, I didn't answer because I had hoped the person on the other side would take a hint. They knocked again. I stomped over and slammed the door open.

"What do you-" I felt my eyes bug out of my head. I didn't expect to see Haru. My Haru- no he's not mine anymore. Now I hear he's with some blue haired alien slut.

A/N: Alien...? I don't know.

I don't really think I'm foolish enough to believe he was really mine in the first place.

"What do you want?" I asked coldly. I was proud of the fact my voice hadn't quivered.

Narrator POV

Haru smiled, although he was still white it wouldn't have changed his next actions. He still kissed her, Rin found herself kissing him back. Problem was Kurumi saw everything. Typical. She waited until they finished playing tonsil hockey before knocking on the door. Haru's head snapped up and he wondered if she had seen what had just happened. Kurumi painted a fake smile on her face. She would wait for him to be honest about what would happen and if he didn't then...All hell would break loose.

"Come on Haru, we have to get to your house so we can start on homework," Haru glanced at her strangely and looked back at Rin who was fuming and she turned to face the wall. Haru followed Kurumi out. She had the same fake smile as they sat down to do their homework. Haru kept stealing glances at her, clearing his throat he asked, "So what did Hatori say?"

"Oh. Just to come back when I'm eight weeks (5 Weeks until then) and I need to call him regarding any problems and be tested for a couple of things," she finished in a rushed manner afraid if she didn't say it all at once she wouldn't be able to. She also conveniently left out the part about Rin.

"You know you can't drink any alcohol right," he asked matter-of-factly giving her a knowing look that made her left eye twitch. "I haven't had a single drop of alcohol in a month. Not even tiny wine," she laughed but even Haru could tell her laughter was forced.

"Kurumi are you-"

"I need to go to the bathroom," Kurumi cut him off and walked- ran out before he could say anything else. She stood in front of the mirror and wiped her smile away as she started to tremble with all her falling tears now spilling out over her cheeks. She covered her mouth as an attempt to muffle the sound. She splashed cold water on her face and dried with the nearby towel hanging on the rack. Since it had Haru's scent all over it, it only depressed her further. Who was she kidding? Rin was immensely better looking than Kurumi and had beautiful, black, tresses. She felt so ashamed but she put on another smile and left the bathroom.

Haru had heated up some leftover takeout and placed it on the table. They ate in silence. "You saw didn't you," he had grown tired of her faking her smiles and she paused. Then burst out laughing as if it was the silliest thing she had ever heard.

"What are you talk-" he stared at her folding his arms across his chest and she dropped her smile and and put her face into her hands. he was about to reach for her hand when she looked up her eyes red and teary.

"Why did you kiss her? To get back at me because you're now bound to me forever because of our child." Kurumi was angrier than Haru had ever seen her. She got up and walked over to the corner, sat down facing the wall, eyes closed, legs pulled to her chest, and her chin resting on her knees. Haru sat behind her and wrapped her in his arms.

"I'm sorry..It was stupid I know, I kissed her to find out if I still had feelings for her. If I still loved her, I don't." Kurumi looked up and saw he was telling the truth. She shook her head and too exhausted from all the tears she shed to say anything. She decided she would forgive him. With time...

OOO

Kurumi told Haru she could walk on her own but he wouldn't have it. He got down and had her climb on his back for a "Piggyback ride" back to his house. Which is ironic seeing how he's a cow.

"You should be living with me," he pouted and she pressed her face into his back. "I'd rather you move in since my mom probably wont let me move out. Well just yet," Kurumi smiled warmly and Haru stopped to put her down in front of him.

"You think she'd let me? I mean I did get her daughter pregnant." Kurumi flushed at his words and grabbed his hand to make him continue walking.

"She took the news calmer than I anticipated. I think she'll allow you to stay...In a spare room." He squeezed her hand and they walked on in comfortable silence. Although when they arrived they had a suprise visitor but definetley not a pleasant one seeing how it was Akito. Hatsuharu instinctively stepped out in front of her. A/N: I use that word wayyy to much...

"Hello my Ox...My Psychic..." Haru peered over at Kurumi with confusion. She just shrugged hoping Haru would take the hint not to ask about it.

"Why are you here Akito-Sama?" Haru asked with a low growl and Akito laughed.

"Am I not allowed to see the mother of your child, hmm?" Haru and Kurumi's eyes widened. He knew?

"Of course I knew," Akito broke in voicing their thought. "But I do wish to speak to Kurumi. Alone." Haru opened his mouth to protest when Kurumi told Haru to go wait in her room. After a final sympathetic glance cast in her direction and a warning one towards Akito before reluctantly heading upstairs. After making sure he was out of earshot he spoke. "Okay you little vile piece of filth! You promised you would stay away from Haru and not only did you disobey you slept with him. Should have expected that from a Slut like you. Don't you have enough of that with your own Father?"

Kurumi's ears were burning and she gritted her teeth.

"Not to mention how Yoshi has suffered." Kurumi's eyes narrowed. Akito gestured for someone to come out and Yoshi trudged into the room with cuffs on his bloody wrists and ankles. There was a severed chain around his left ankle that obviously had been cut. Yoshi hadn't showered in days, face splattered with blood. She ran over to him and he stared at him with a pained expression but unrecognition in it as well.

"Yoshi?!"

"What happened do you think?" Akito smirked. "He doesn't answer to you or anyone else but me. You see Hatori wiped his memory and he is now my slave." Kurumi took a step back. Was she the reason he was treated this way? She felt tears in her eyes.

"Oh and one more thing. When the baby is born...It is mine any you are not to speak of this to Haru or there will be consequences." Akito left and Kureno shoved Yoshi- his slave out the door and shut it behind him.

Kurumi couldn't believe this. She would be pregnant for 9 months just so she'd have to give him/her up to Akito. This wasn't fair. She again composed herself for Haru, lived on for Haru, and would keep the news from him for Haru.

**End of Chapter! Okay so as I mentioned before, starting today you can start reviewing whether you want it to be a boy or girl. I have a storyline either way. Please review aside from that! Thanks...Bye...**


	12. Chapter 12: New Year's

**Okay time for the next chapter! Chapter Twelve New Years :) I read the reviews and yes I already planned on what Kurumi was going to have so you'll find out if you were correct :). Oh and I also discovered that Eyes of A Wolf was better because I didn't prewrite it and instead I just typed what ever popped into my head. So I think after next chapter I will do the same for this story and we'll see how things go.**

**Reviews for Chapter Eleven:**

**The Amendable Snow Freak: Yeah it is...But thanks for reviewing!**

**Guest: Maybe.. ;)**

Okay enough of my babbling, onto the story!

* * *

**Chapter Twelve: New Years**

Kurumi headed upstairs to find that Haru was asleep. She just stood there staring at his sleeping form for a few minutes before climbing in next to him feeling exhausted herself.

The Next Morning the phone rang and although she was still half asleep she saw that it was only 10 in the morning. Moving her hand across the nightstand until she found the hand set and pressed the talk button.

"Hello," she murmured rubbing the sleep out of her eyes. Haru was till asleep the lucky bastard.

"I got the results back from your paternity blood test," the voice obviously belonged to Hatori and what he mentioned work her up.

"Y-Yes?" she gripped the phone so tightly her knuckles turned white.

"The father is Hatsuharu," Kurumi breathed a sigh of relief. Thank goodness it wasn't her dad.

"Thank you Hatori," she grinned as Haru began to stir in his sleep.

"No problem and Miss Fujioka...I will watch over your child when they're with Akito." Kurumi nodded and dumbly realized he couldn't see and gave him another thank you before clicking the off button.

She lied back down and Haru wrapped his arms around her now that she was awake. But something unusual happened and Haru was replaced with an Ox.

"Haru? You- you transformed," Kurumi gasped. Well he is an ox haha...

"I though I don't transform around you anymore," he got up off the bed and within that instance he changed back.

Haru was just as confused as Kurumi. They both decided to dress and set off to see Hatori. Kurumi's news on the results will have to wait.

OOO

Haru frantically rapped on the door and before Hatori could even have time to acknowledge hi,, Kurumi and Haru barged in.

"Hatsuharu, Kurumi? Something wrong?" Hatori hadn't looked up from his stack of paperwork yet.

"Haru, he- tranformed after I hugged him." Now he looked up. "I thought you mentioned he didn't"

"He _used_ _to_ hug me and not change." Hatori pondered...He didn't transform before she was pregnant, now whats wrong?

A/N: Any guesses yet...

"I'm going to have to run some tests once you're further along. But for now we need to do a couple of tests to make sure you aren't putting the baby at risk. Things like fetal alcohol syndrome which we found in your system. Kurumi you know you can't drink while you're pregnant."

Kurumi shut her eyes. Everybody seemed to only tell her what she couldn't do. Kurumi you can't cut yourself. Kurumi you can't purge. Kurumi you can't starve yourself. Kurumi you can't kill yourself. She had attempted suicide in one of the lower parts in her life. Now she was almost glad she hadn't killed herself and glad she had her stomach pumped to rid herself of the pills she had overdosed on. Only because of Haru who was her lifeline.

She opened her eyes and felt her face was wet. For her baby she will be responsible and not put him or her at risk. She felt miserable because she knew she wouldn't even be allowed to keep her children.

New Years Eve (Kurumi's Birthday)

A/N: Haru already turned 16...

It was New Years Eve and now Kurumi was 4 weeks along on her 16th birthday. None of the other Sohmas knew of her being pregnant. Oh and if Rin ever found out who knew what would happen?

Haru, Kyo, Yuki, Tohru, Shigure, and Momiji had been planning her birthday for weeks. First Haru took Kurumi out to breakfast while everyone back home set up. They even planned to have her Mother over although her Mom had to work.

OOO

**At Breakfast**

"So what looks good?" Haru asked amusement in his eyes. Kurumi had been having strange cravings like wanting to eat oysters, watermelon, lobster..She had to maintain a certain diet so she decided to order an omlette and a glass of orange juice.

The waitress set down the plates and she was staring at Haru the whole time. She just like any other female with eyes find him attractive. Haru had decided to not eat anything she couldn't. So sweet.

After they finished they went to the park, cinema, and the planeterium. Kurumi's feet were becoming swollen and her back was beginning to ache so they went back home. Haru had hoped they finished decorating in time.

When they arrived it was dark inside so Kurumi flipped on the light and every Sohma (excluding Rin, Akito, Kureno, and Hatori) jumped out. Tohru and Momiji yelled "Suprise!" and she almost jumped. She didn't get suprised or scared easily but she still was appreciative of their efforts.

"Thank you for the party. I can't believe you guys remembered," Kurum beamed which made Kyo smile. He knew of her pregnancy and he had been the one to report it to Akito in hopes Akito would tear her and Haru apart but it seemed to him to have backfired. He was just happy she was happy at the moment.

Haru lead Kurumi to the table where her cake was and she blew out all 16 candles. then when she got up and nearly tripped Ritsu assumed it was his foot that was now jutted out.

"ITS MY FAULT YOU ALMOST TRIPPED! I'M SORRY KURUMI! I'M SORRY WORLD! I DON'T DESERVE TO LIVE!"

A/N: I think Ritsu is a fun character to write :)

Shigure poked Ritsu in the side calming her down and Kurumi continued on to the living room as if she were used to his antics. She sat down on the couch in front of a table filled with presents.

"Kurumi! Open mine first!" Momiji squealed.

Kurumi opened the gift covered with green wrapping paper that had bunnies gracing the fronts and sides. Inside was a plush black and white cow and Kurumi seemed to glow with happiness. As of lately she had been a lot happier around the Sohmas who seemed to be having a good affect on her.

Gifts:

**From Hiro: Wrapped in a paper bag were Shiruken Throwing Stars A/N: I know I probably spelled it wrong.**

**From Ritsu: Black and Blue Bow Headband with a black lace veil, black fishnet fingerless gloves with a blue satin bow and a black jewel in the center.**

**From Shigure: One of his Smut novels.**

**From Arisa: A Yankee Candle A/N: Get it? Haha I'm terrible**

**From Hana: Dark Purple and Black book filled with Dark Stories**

**From Tohru: Was the cake, and panda bear earrings, and watch with a panda for the face.**

**From Yuki: A Bamboo tablet, pen included.**

**From Kisa: A Cupcake Pillow.**

**From Kagura: A makeup palette that had things such as a winged eyeliner wand and smoky eyeshadow. A/N: Is that what its called? Not really all that familiar with makeup.**

**From Kyo: A silver ring and a silver bracelet with a black crest.**

Haru told her he would give the gift to her in private. When the party was over everyone left except for Kyo, Yuki, Haru, Tohru, Shigure, and Kisa.

Hiro gave Kurumi a quick hug and dashed out pulling Kisa along with him. Kurumi and the others didn't know this but Kurumi reminded Hiro of Rin who was a sister figure to him.

Tohru went to clean the dishes, Yuki left to clean up and help Tohru dry them, Shigure headed to his study to begin his overdue manuscript. Kyo on the other hand just plopped down on the couch and from where he sat he could see Haru and Kurumi talking but had to move closer to hear what they were saying.

"Kurumi I have something to ask of you..." He got down on one knee, "Kurumi, I love you and I know that we'll be good parents together and even though they aren't born yet and I feel I'm not ready to be Father. I truly love them already Kurumi. I want to spend the rest of my life with you." He pulled out a blue velvet pox and popped it open.

"Will you Marry Me?"

**Ahh! Will she say yes? Will she say no? What will Akito do? How will the banquet go? Whoa that rhymed. So lame. Anyways please review and I will update as soon as possible. Thanks! Bye :)**


	13. Chapter 13: New Years Part 2Ultrasound

**I haven't updated since last Wednesday. But I am now :) Oh and reason I didn't update the Mind is a Beautiful thing was because I lost computer privleges and got my phone taken away and was basically grounded. But now I hope to update by the end of the week since theres no school Friday.**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN FRUITS BASKET. But I do own Kurumi and her family, and Yoshi!**

**I think I will bring in another OC soon. Hmm...On with the story!**

* * *

**Chapter Thirteen: New Years Part 2/Ultrasound**

"Kurumi I have something to ask of you..." He got down on one knee, "Kurumi, I love you and I know that we'll be good parents together and even though they aren't born yet and I feel I'm not ready to be Father. I truly love them already Kurumi. I want to spend the rest of my life with you." He pulled out a blue velvet pox and popped it open.

"Will you Marry Me?"

"Y...N..Y-Yes," Kurumi stuttered and Haru slid the ring on the left ring finger of a very flustered Kurumi. It had a huge rock in the middle, a diamond to be exact placed ever so delicatley on a silver band since Haru knew she hated gold.

A/N: I hate gold and love silver. Weird right?

On the band were engraved letters that read _Forever and always your one and only Ox, Love, and Husband Haru._

Kurumi cried which she never did in front of anybody before she was pregnant. She wished she could hug Haru but chose the alternative and hugged his arm. He kissed her and she smiled through her tears, Kyo on the other hand was muttering unrepeatable words and was pissed.

Haru and Kurumi were about to leave when Tohru walked up.

"Since all the Sohmas are going to the New Year's Banquet. Would you like to spend New Year's with me? I have tea already on the stove," Kurumi gave Tohru a warm smile and decided to take her up on the offer.

Yuki, Shigure, and a reluctant Haru left for the banquet. Kyo decided to go train for a little bit while that was going on seeing how he wouldn't be allowed to attend. Kurumi sat down in front of the Kotatsu, she didn't have problems getting up yet.

A/N: I don't think I will go through the entire pregnancy. There will be some time lapses but I will include the important stuff. I plan to continue the story after the birth since its important.

Tohru placed two tea cups on the table and poured two cups of Jazmine Tea and placed the tea kettle back on the stove. As they were sipping the tea enjoying eachother's company Kurumi stopped.

I can tell Tohru, she won't tell anyone. Besides I want another girl to tell things like this. She probably doesn't even believe the rumors about me sleeping around. She's too.._.pure._

"Tohru."

"Hmm," she looked up with a big warm smile.

"I'm uh-pregnant." That was easier to say a second time. Tohru's face brightened.

"That's amazing Kurumi! Congratulations!" Wow. No wonder most of the Sohmas like her so much.

"Who is the um..."

"Haru," I answered abruptly and smiled despite of that.

"Do you know yet if it is a boy or girl?" Tohru got up to refill their cups.

"Not yet, Hatori said I have to come back when I've been pregnant 8 weeks. So about the end of January or so."

Haru and I haven't thought of names yet either. But I have an idea what I might want it to be.

"I'm just so happy for you. And you're looking healthier. Not that you weren't healthy before but-" Kurumi put a hand up to end her ramblings. She was no doubt referring to the her old habits.

"Ah, don't worry about apologizing Tohru. I did cut myself and had a disorder but I've gotten it under control. I'm even going to a rehabilitation center because I'm a recovering alcoholic. I'm proud of myself for being rid of my old habits," they both smiled.

OOO

The Main House/Sohma Estate

When the four boys arrived they saw Momiji getting ready for his dance. A/N: It really is the year of the rabbit.

They all gathered in the dining area and were silent awaiting Akito's presence. Akito strided over his Kimono hanging loosely around him and he gave his twisted grin. He snapped his fingers for Hatori to bring beaten and battered Yoshi out. He had Yoshi out here as an example for the others not to cross or disobey Akito.

Yuki, Shigure, Kyo and Haru all thought the same thing. "Did Kurumi know?" they all dreaded having to tell her.

"Ah all my zodiac are here. And my slave," he added pointedly towards Yoshi who's pupils were now so dialated that his iris seemed to have disappeared.

All of them sat in a certain place. The arrangement was: Akito, Yoshi, Kisa, Hiro, Momiji, Hatsuharu, Rin, Ritsu, Shigure, Hatori, Kureno and all the other Sohmas.

Rin reached under the table and grabbed Haru's hand. This time he let her. Even though they were no longer together, they were still best friends. He needed her just as much as she needed him.

OOO

Tohru was helping Kurumi climb the ladder to the roof. They both sat in comfortable silence as they stared up at the stars.

"Did you make a wish?" Tohru asked as it was now three minutes into the New Year.

I wish for Haru and my child to be safe and for them to be with us again someday.

"I did," Kurumi smiled and Tohru smiled back.

Yup, it was going to be an interesting New Year...

OOO

Late January

Haru and Kurumi were walking up to Hatori's office door and he told them to come in. He had Kurumi lie down on the table. He moved her shirt up so he could apply the gel to her stomach and rubbed it in. She couldn't wait for this whole ordeal to be finished because she was afraid her bladder would explode from all the water she had to drink.

He moved the conductor across her stomach and they all heard warbling sounds.

"Thats the baby's heart beat." Hatori mentioned as he continued to move it. Kurumi and Haru looked towards the monitor. Kurumi and Haru both smiled as they saw the fetus.

"Hold on...Its a...Boy," Hatori chuckled and Haru gripped Kurumi's hand. She knew she wouldn't be able to hug him but she'd love him. "And a girl," they stopped laughing. Twins?!

A/N: So yeah you got it right ;)

After they finished and Kurumi used the bathroom and they headed back to Kurumi's house and Haru was so happy. He would be having a son and a daughter. But Kurumi was horrified. What would this mean for their future with Akito. Would she have to give up one or both? She opened the door and stepped inside. Her mom was at work so they had the place to themselves.

"Can't wait to see what my Mom will say." Kurumi added half-jokingly.

"She'll probably kille me," Haru calmyly added. this made Kurumi laugh.

"So twins, a boy and a girl," Haru breathed in disbelief. Kurumi shook her head. She was just as suprised as he was.

"We can now pick names," Kurumi thought for a moment. What would they name them. So now it was going to be the next couple weeks they would play the name game until then. They decided to go to Shigures and they broke the news to the others deciding they would find out sooner or later.

"How about a combonation of both names?" Shigure suggested half listening.

"How would that even work? Kuru? Harumi?" Kurumi asked shaking her head at the dogs useless suggestions he'd been throwing out.

"I don't know Kurumi, Harumi is awful cute," Tohru smiled.

"I agree with Tohru," Haru added.

"Don't I get a say in this?" Kurumi folded her arms across her chest in mock frustration.

"How about we stop playing this stupid game in the first damn place," Kyo rolled his eyes.

"Well I have to head home soon anyway and Haru has to go to work," Kurumi got up and left Haru not far behind her.

When Kurumi got home she had a rather unpleasant suprise waiting for her at home. It was Ayame.

"Ah this is the beautiful Mā Meido that Shigure and Hatori go on and on about. AHAHAHAHAH!" A/N: That was japanese for mermaid. Blue hair...Rainbow colored eyes.

Kyo, Haru, and Hatori told me about you but none of them uttered kind words."

"Ah I will talk to Shigure later tonight, but for right now you're coming with me to my dress shop." Ayame dragged her out of the house. Wait a second who told him where she- Shigure. She'd have to beat him up for that later.

She really didn't feel like trying on any of the fluffy, lacy, puffy, girl dresses he was known for. Plus she wouldn't be able to fit into it so what was the point? She was beginning to think all the other Sohmas knew.

When they entered a brunette with round, black rimmed glasses greeted them.

"Hello my lovely Mine. This is Kurumi, I brought her for you to dress up. Now remember this is all for Haru, Kyo, and Hatori. HAHAHA!"

"What?" Kurumi shrieked.

"Wonderful Boss." She pushed Kurumi into the dressing room and tossed in a couple of black, black and red, black and light blue, and a pink dress. Kurumi discovered that the dress had elastic so she could adjust the dress to accommodate her as she got bigger and would still flatter her.

Kurumi had to admit she loved the pink dress even if it was pink. It was a sleeveless sweeatheart top and had the sides cut out which showed off her tattoo along her rib cage. The shoes were these kickass black heeled boots with laces just how she liked them. The dress barely touched her knees.

A/N: Oh and Kurumi's hair was now a couple inches past her shoulders.

She took one look in the mirror and bit back a gasp. Kurumi looked...Good. When she stepped out she saw Kyo, a frustrated Hatori, and a bored Haru. Although he was at work. But when she had walked out of the dressing room everyone turned to look at her their mouth's gaping open.

A/N: Hatori doesn't like Kurumi in that way. Quite frankly he's too old for her. He's more like a father to her. Which reminds me, I will hopefully explain what actually happened to her Father sometime next chapter.

"Kurumi- you look pretty," Kyo's cheeks were now tinted with pink spots. Haru grunted in agreement before adding the color made her look hot which made Kurumi's whole face turn crimson. Hatori said nothing although she couldn't help but notice the usually stoic doctor had some color in his cheeks now too.

"Perfect! Just how I imagined it to look," Ayame clapped with excitement.

After they left the shop, Kurumi followed Haru back to her house carrying her dresses in her shopping bags.

"So you're really going to be okay with going to school pregnant," Haru asked as he stared up at the sky that was a blue and light purple.

"Yeah I mean I can't hide out forever. Gotta face the music sometime," she laughed at her choice of words. Haru dropped her off at the house and when he left someone gripped him by the shoulder. He stared into the face of a beautiful raven haired girl and she looked to be about two years younger. But she was really a year older. Her head had barely reached his chin and she was dressed in a shimmery black dress covered in sequins.

"Hey what are you doing here? We were supposed to be- oh sorry sir I thought you were someone else." the girl blinked in shock.

"Its ok." Haru mumbled and began to walk before the girl stopped him again.

"I know we just met but I don't really have any place to stay. Could I maybe stay with you? I wouldn't want to impose or anything...

What about the person she had mistaken him for? Why not stay with him?

"Because I really have no one left who let me stay at their place," she laughed forcibly but Haru didn't seem to notice or care.

"You can stay with me," Haru of course hadn't thought about how Kurumi would react. In fact the thought hadn't dawned on him until the girl was settled in and asleep.

"Oh shit," Haru hit his head against the wall.

**What do you think? Oh and the character's name will be revealed next chapter. See it is a lot better off the top of my head ;) Don't forget to review! Thanks! Bye :)**


	14. Chapter 14: Mind Waves

**I have a basic idea of what will happen in this story but it will be..Interesting hee-hee :). Me and my creepyness ;). Anyways please don't forget to review!**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN FRUITS BASKET! I only own Kurumi and her family and Yoshi oh and the new OC!**

**Oh and I will include a Valentine's Day thingy mabobber since it is February in the story next chapter. Oh and next chapter I want to update with tonight but no promises. I will even get into the real story with Kurumi's father in due time. Onto the story...**

* * *

**Chapter Fourteen: Mind Waves**

OOO

Next Day at school

It was their first Monday back to school and Haru had gotten up and made a salmon rice ball for himself and a plum riceball for his house guest utilizing his new rice cooker after Tohru had showed him how to use it.

The girl came downstairs her hair braided and in uniform, her nails were painted black, and she had mystic purple eyes. She had explained her nails were painted black displaying that she was a sinner. That sounded familiar.

"I never introduced myself properly have I? I'm Sakura...Hanajima."

That explains why that sounded familiar. She even looks exactly like her.

"Are you Saki's cousin?" Haru placed the riceball on her plate.

"No...I'm Megumi and Saki's sister. I'm Saki's twin."

Haru choked and after collecting himself he asked a reasonable question, "Why has she never mentioned you before?"

"Long story but just know she isn't the fondest of me," she stared down at her hands.

"Oh. How long have you been around? If you don't mind my asking."

"Not long. About a week I've been living on the street until you took me in. I know If I went back home then it would become a war zone. Don't worry, I am leaving after breakfast. Maybe I'll see you around school..."

She began to get up but Haru latched onto her arm pulling her to a halt. "You can stay as long as you lie. If you're family to Tohru's friend then you're a friend of mine. Okay?"

Sakura was suprised but she simply nodded and on the inside she was happy. Sakura was honestly the complete opposite of Saki. Sakura had a blue streak admist all of her raven colored strands, Saki's hair was longer, Saki was taller. But they are alike in some ways like how perceptive to people and their electric wave. Although one hates the other they still feel connected in a way.

Haru let go of her arm and cleared the table. Sakura offered to help clean the dishes before they left for school.

OOO

When Kurumi saw the sun shining through the crack in her window she groaned. Time to get up. She went through the same process every morning. She would stay up the night before telling herself she'd be able to wake up in the morning only to wind up having to drag herself out of bed.

She tiredly changed in her uniform and it still fit to a certain degree since it was very big. But it still couldn't hide the inevitable protruding stomach. Kurumi saw her hair was sticking out at awkward angles. To frank she looked like someone who had just come off a crack high especially with her tired red eyes. Finally taming her hair she finished getting ready and walked to school.

OOO (Kyo POV) At Lunch

I can't believe Kurumi came to school like that. Isn't it tiring to walk around and to deal with those damn mood swings. If someone had knocked me up I would have killed them. Why am I thinking about this? I can't even get pregnant.

I sat down and glared at Yuki hoping he would penetrate under my gaze but he stared back with just as much intensity.

Haru and a girl that looked like the psychic walked over and Kurumi sat down not long after.

Narrator POV

Even though Saki still appeared calm inside she was in awe of how her evil twin ended up involved with Sohmas already.

Haru and Kurumi decided to keep their engagement a secret but they both hated to admit somehow, someway Akito would know.

"Hey Kurumi," Tohru happily greeted the girl. Tohru was so inspired by the fact Kurumi decided to go to school no matter what. It reminded her of the promise she had made to her own Mother.

"Hey Tohru," Kurumi began to eat some fresh fruit and Haru sat there looking back and forth between Saki and Sakura who were shooting daggers at each other.

"Who the hell is this anyway?! Her twin," Kyo asked leaning over and his elbow resting on his lap.

"Actually yeah," Uo supplied the answer that made everyone turn towards the two angry twins.

"That reminds me," Haru began absently. "Kurumi I need to talk to you after school."

"Okay...I'll walk home with you?" Kurumi said in the form of a question.

OOO

After School

Kurumi followed Haru out and saw that Saki's sister was coming with them.

The hell? "Haru...Um is Sakura joinging us?"

"Already skipping formalities I see," Sakura stared blankly at the two. "I feel anther presence. I feel two more aside from us."

Haru and Kurumi both exchanged nervous glances. Did that mean she knew Kurumi was...Nah. Sakura laughed to herself and started walking into the direction of Haru's home ahead of them.

"Haru," Kurumi hissed barely below a stage whisper. "Why is she here?"

"Thats what I wanted to explain to you." After Haru explained Kurumi had looked like she had just been slapped.

"So you're living with someone you barely know, thats a girl. Not to mention that she's a year older," Kurumi summed up.

"She's Sakura's family," Haru mumbled feeling Black Haru beginning to emerge. He hadn't made an apperance in a while so it took little provocation for him to join in.

"Exactly, so she should just bite the bullet and go back to her own damn house."

Haru hoped for her sake this was just mood swings and that she wasn't going crazy.

"I gotta go," Haru grabbed her wrist firmly but not hurting her.

"What do you think? What would you do if you found out I was living with a man. _Sleeping_ with one?"

"Why not, you already did it with your Father enough haven't you?" Even Black Haru regretted the words that he allowed to pass his lips. Kurumi wriggled her wrist out of his grip and staggered off eyes open wide and unseeing. Haru wished he could take those words back. Angrily he stomped back to his house.

OOO

At Haru's Sakura's POV

I have to admit he had good taste when it came to clothes. His clothes. So hot.

I rummaged through one of his drawers withing his dresser. Time to find out who he really is.

The first thing I saw was a drawer full of boxers, a package of condoms, and a rubber band. Next drawer over was a picture of an ultrasound. Underneath was picture frame holding a photograph of a girl with long black hair and a small grin, her outfit was too slutty for anyone really. Still looking around his room I saw a container fully of homemade jewlery.

A/N: I found out recently from a Fruits Basket Author note that Rin wears jewlery Haru makes as well. So cute! :3

There was another photo on his nightstand of Kurumi opening Momiji's present holding up a plush cow.

So heres what I gathered:

-Haru has two lovers, current or not I don't know.

-He's sexually active

-Makes homemade jewlery so I'm gonna say questionable sexuality.

-Is a Father judging by the ultrasound picture.

Pretty good guesses on my part. I left his room and I heard the door slam open followed by a string of cures. I heard the bed creak and I figured he was taking a nap. Fine with me, I had a lot of work to do. I grabbed my bag, slung it over my shoulder, and slinked out with plans to return later tonight. But not too late.

OOO (Kurumi POV)

I don't know what just happened or as to why I was so pissed off, but the fact that I had my back aching and craving watermelon (out of season) was not helping.

My mom arrived home and sat down next to me.

"Hey Rumi," I groaned at that name. She knew I hated it. Well..I kinda liked it too.

I finally decided to "Pour my heart out." But now way was I having a "Heart to heart" with my Mom. Too freakin corny.

my mom's smile had faltered but then was replaced with her pursing her lips deep in thought.

"Sweetie you just need some time to cool off. I also believe if Hatsuharu-kun made the decision to let her stay with him it was within good reason. I can tell he loves you so much," My mom swooned.

"I don't know...But we are engaged..."

"What? Baby thats so exciting! I'm happy for you!" She pulled me into a bone crushing hug.

"Yeah but I'm just worried about what Akito will do."

"You can't spend your whole life living in fear of Akito." I knew Mother's words to be true. At night I lied in my bed staring up at the ceiling wistfully now wishing Haru was right here beside me.

**Will continue next chapter. I want to update again tonight but I have to stop this chapter right here so I can still update in case the other one doesn't go up tonight. Confusing but you get my drift. Anyways don't forget to review. Thanks! Bye :) for now...;)**


	15. Chapter 15: Yankee and A CatValentine's

**This chapter will be focused on Kurumi's father and what had become of him, Uo and Kyo, and Valentine's Day. Don't forget to review and Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN FRUITS BASKET. But I own Kurumi and her family and Yoshi.**

**On with the story. Chapter 15 already? After chapter 16 this will be my longest fanfic so far. Anyways..**

* * *

**Chapter Fifteen: Story of My Father/Yankee & a Cat/Valentine's Day**

OOO

Akito chuckled too himself as he looked over at his slave who looked tortured and as if a single gust of wind could knock him over. He has a servant, he will be gaining a child, and Yoshi took care of her father. Akito laughed even harder as he thought back to what had happened.

Flashback

Yoshi searched and asked around town until someone told him where lived. He knew that it was night time so he was either banging his daughter or asleep. Yoshi scaled the wall of the house and climbed into an open window. He stumbled around in the darkness until his hand found the door slot and he slid it open. He looked inside and saw Mr. Fujioka with Mrs. Fujioka although clearly Mrs. Fujioka was keeping her distance. Yoshi placed a hand over Shota's mouth, pulled out a knife and slit his throat.

As soon as he finished he looked down at the blood on his hands and felt like crying. Sure he was a bastard and deserved what he had coming but he knew this wasn't right. He looked over and saw Kurumi's mother wide awake and staring at Yoshi.

"Go." She murmured pointing to the door. "And take him with you." Yoshi stood there blinking before she nearly screamed "GO!"

Yoshi scooped Shota up and carried him out the window while Kurumi's mother just shook her head wondering how to break the news to her daughter.

End of Flashback

Akito laughed once again and Yoshi stared at him with a pained expression before being slapped.

OOO

Thursday Evening

Kyo was walking the streets thinking to himself about Kurumi. But what he didn't expect was to see the Yankee leaning against a tree staring up at the sky deep in thought. He stuffed his hands in his pockets and decided to find out what she had been thinking about. They both seemed to hate eachother's guts but misery loves company afterall.

Uo looked up at him and weakly greeted him, "Hey orangetop." Kyo stared her into the eyes checking to see if she was alright.

"I'm just...Not..In that great..A Mood," Arisa sighed and slid down the tree until she was in a sitting position and Kyo joined her.

"What is it?" Kyo asked for the first time in a level tone towards Arisa. She looked at him for a moment before letting out another sigh. "Well...Its Kureno. He still doesn't want to see me and after what seemed like a million tries I guess I just gave up. And since tomorrow is Valentine's Day I thought about him..."

Kyo nodded understanding where she was coming from. He had felt the same way just moments ago. What Kyo did next he thought he would never do. Suprising them both. Maybe it was because of all the boyfriend/girlfriend relationship problems both had been having lately. Maybe because they were too depressed to think straight. But Kyo leaned over and kissed Arisa keeping his distance so she wouldn't transform. And the strangest thing happened next. Arisa began to kiss him back.

OOO

Haru collapsed on his bed once again that week in frustration. Kurumi and Haru still hadn't reconciled but he hoped they would soon. Hearing a knock on the door he got up and slid it open only to see his girlfriend standing before him.

"Can I come in?" Kurumi asked hesitantly and Haru couldn't help but smile.

"Of course." He let her in and the went up to his bedroom and sat down on his bed their knees touching. Kurumi took a moment to look all around the room and saw pictures of both of them that Haru must have put on the walls recently. It was a collage of all their memories they shared and Kurumi was genuinley touched.

"Haru, I...I'm sorry for overeacting earlier I just have had a lot of stress lately. I love you and I am honored you chose me to be your wife."

A/N: Kurumi sounding humble?! No. ;)

"I forgive you Kurumi. I love you too." Kurumi's face broke out into a smile and Haru reached for her hand warming hers in his.

"So do I get choclate tomorrow. Not obligatory choclates though," Haru grinned and Kurumi laughed.

"Maybe. I also have plans tomorrow for the both of us."

"Don't tempt me," Haru put a hand over his heart and Kurumi punched him in the arm.

"That hurt you know," he rubbed his arm still smirking.

"It was supposed too." They both laughed.

Valentine's Day (Friday)

Kyo and Arisa were both wondering what that kiss meant. I mean after all they were both in a lot of pain and were probably just delusional. In fact, Arisa and Kyo wouldn't be suprised if the kiss had never actually happened.

Kyo stepped into the hallway with Yuki, Tohru, Momiji, Kurumi, and Haru whereas Arisa walked in with Saki. No sign of Sakura though. If she had returned home Haru wouldn't have known since he spent the night at Kurumi's.

Kyo and Arisa's eyes met and they both blushed and ran opposite directions. Everyone one else was wondering what happened. Kurumi, Tohru, and Saki all went after Arisa and Yuki, Haru, and Momiji sought after Kyo.

Arisa reduced her run to a walk and without seeing it she tripped over a sprawled out branch and hit the ground with a thud.

"Ow!" the girls rushed over and Tohru freaked out until Arisa calmed her down assuring her the injury wasn't serious.

"What happened with you and Kyo back there?" Kurumi asked sitting down next to Arisa who was now sitting up agains the tree with the branch she had tripped over only moments ago.

"Nothing," she mumbled her face noticebly going pale.

"Your waves say different." Sakura chimed in. Where did she come from?

"Why are you here?" Saki asked for once with an edge to her voice.

"Why can't I see if my sisters' best friends are alright?" Sakura put a hand to her heart.

"I...Don't know..." Arisa finally answered. The thing about it was she really had no idea what had happened between them. Arisa decided that the kiss meant nothing and it wasn't worth mentioning.

"N-Nothing," she said with more power in her voice. And with that Arisa and the others headed to class.

OOO

Kyo was still panting as he stretched out on the grass staring up at the sky. Haru, Momiji, and Yuki walked over blocking his view.

"Kyonkichi! Are you okay?" Momiji bounced up and down. Kyo was too run down to even bother scolding him for calling him by his full name that he hated.

A/N: Yes thats Kyo's actual full name.

"Making Miss Honda worry like that," Yuki shook his head in disgust.

"Shut the hell up pretty boy! This doesn't concern you." That still doesn't stop him from fighting with the rat though.

"What happened between you too." Haru asked ignoring him.

"Mmm." Kyo grunted before getting up and stomping off to class.

The others just shrugged and followed after him.

**Will Kyo finally get over Kurumi? Will Arisa and Kyo start dating? Guess you'll find out! Next chapter will be about that and then I will skip ahead to about the final month of Kurumi's pregnancy and continue the story where Haru and Kurumi are parents. But before that I suppose I will include summer vacation short stories within the next couple of chapters. But you'll also find out Akito's plans for the twins. Don't forget to review! Thanks! Bye :)**


	16. Chapter 16: June Bug I

**Thanks for the 17 reviews so far and I hope this story will be at least 20 chapters. It took me awhile to get around to typing this plus I had writer's block. Oh and I found a picture that said Fruits Basket: Because one minute you're laughing your ass off and the next you're crying your eyes out. So true. Anyways...**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN FRUITS BASKET I just own Kurumi and her Family and Yoshi.**

**Don't forget to review :)**

**Chapter Sixteen: June Bug**

**June:**

They were all glad to finally be out of school. This meant Kurumi would no longer get strange and disapproving looks from her classmates and teachers. She would no longer have to worry about girls spreading rumors about her being a slutty whore that got knocked up and most likely had an STD. No longer having to worry about all the whispering about how Haru scored. Now she could fully relax, for the most part. She is now 7 months along and she was getting anxious to get the babies out. Haru and Kurumi were packing their backs for the long ride over to the Sohma summer house.

"Got everything?" Haru zipped up his suitcase.

"Yeah," Kurumi let out a final sigh and plopped down on her bed exhausted. Haru joined her taking her hand in his.

"Just think, in two months we'll have a baby girl and a baby boy. Two Weeks before we start our second year of highschool," Haru kissed her neck. "Yeah. Y'know we still haven't chosen names," Kurumi closed her eyes.

"We all had a couple of ideas but you didn't like them," a smile graced Haru's features.

"Okay I promise we'll decide on a name later." Kurumi smiled.

"Fine with me." Haru got up lifting up both their suitcases in his right hand and grabbing her hand with his left they walked out to the bus that took them to the hot springs and loaded their baggage onto the bus. The rest of the Sohma Clan (Including Rin but excluding Hatori, Akito, and Kureno) loaded onto the bus as well.

Summer House Late Afternoon

After they all got their sleeping arrangements they discovered that Kurumi and Rin would be sharing a room.

"What?!" They both screamed. Kurumi folded her arms across her chest and Rin placed her hands defiantly on her hips.

"Its just for the summer. You'll be fine. Don't worry your pretty little heads about it. What you should be thinking about is what bikini's you'll both be wearing," Shigure giggled and Kyo, Haru, Yuki, Rin, and Kurumi all punched Shigure.

"Or...not," he weakly added.

Rin and Kurumi stared angrily at one another and stomped off to their room. Haru on the other hand looked towards Shigure who was now scrambling to get off the floor.

"Sensei, why did you room them together? Do you want the house to burst in flames?"

"They need to learn to get along." Shigure explained still rubbing his sore jaw.

"Something tells me theres more to this than what you so blatantly told us," Yuki chimed in narrowing his eyes at Shigure.

In Rin and Kurumi's Room

"Why the hell am I stuck with this preggo chick? I'd stay with Tohru before I would you." Rin stomped her foot with a huff and Kurumi twitched.

"Look I'm not any happier about this than you are, but I don't want to spend the next two and half months dealing with this. Can't you be civil at least once? Would it kill you?" Kurumi asked through gritted teeth. Rin stared angrily for a few moments before shrugging and saying, "Fine. Just don't expect any special treatment because of your condition. And don't think I forgive you for the whole Haru fiasco." Rin crawled under the covers already tired of this conversation.

Kurumi just rolled her eyes and decided to get some sleep herself.

**End of Chapter, June will pick up next chapter and also including a suprise visit for Kyo. Thanks for reading and please R&R thanks! Bye :)**


	17. Chapter 17: June Bug II

**This story will end probably after the birth Just as a heads up.. This Chapter will be the completion of the month of June and it also includes the Suprise visit for Kyo. Will Rin and Kurumi finally work out their issues? Read on to find out...**

**Disclaimer: Same applies**

**Chapter Seventeen: June Bug II**

* * *

Kyo shot out of his bed. He had yet another dream of Arisa. What was this now? The Fifteenth he had in the past Week? He rubbed the sleep out of his eyes and swooped out the window up to the roof with hope to get his mind off of what just happen and to get in some fighting practice. While he was throwing a left jab then a hook he heard, "Orangetop! Got a minute?"

He almost fell off the roof at the sound of Arisa's voice but he managed to regain his footing just in time. Arisa climbed the ladder and Kyo backed up a little.

"How did you even know where I was? Or is this another dream? ARGH!" Kyo grabbed his head and shut his eyes tight and Arisa simply tapped his shoulder causing his eyes to fly open.

"You've been dreaming about me?" Arisa's cheeks were tinted with Pink. Kyo's angry expression was replaced with one of embarassment.

"That doesn't matter. The hell are you doing here anyway?" He sat down looking down, his bangs covering his eyes and Arisa sat down next to him.

"I felt I needed to talk to you, about what had happened that day four months ago. Its time we stopped avoiding eachother Kyo."

"You-" "I what?"

"You called me Kyo," Kyo slowly smiled and now it was Uo's turn to blush which gave Kyo the opportunity to kiss her again and she let him. When they both pulled away they both started laughing and both went inside the house hand in hand.

Later in the afternoon

While everyone else was at the beach aside from Ayame since he can't handle the extreme temperatures, and Rin since she was well Rin. Kurumi and Haru were sitting in the living room trying to come up with names. There was a knock on the door.

"I'll get it!" Ayame giggled and opened the door to reveal it to be "Tori'" Ayame hugged Hatori and the good doctor rolled his eyes. Shigure and Ayame both bounced up and down excited to see their friend while Hatori was still wondering to himself why he was even put up with the two.

"I came here for Kurumi and Yuki's checkups. Yuki is doing better but his lung function is not where it needs to be yet." Hatori sat his doctor bag down and started rummaging through it looking for his equipment.

Ayame's face lit up, "Hatori! How would you like to help us get Rin and Kurumi to become friends?" Hatori froze and noticeably twitched.

At the beach

Haru was stretched out on the sand, sunglasses on, and was trying to stay calm. He had felt like he was in a bad mood all day and he didn't know why. Momiji bounded over. But the usually perceptive bunny was quite unaware of the dark aura Haru was displaying.

"Hey Haru! Isn't it a a nice day?! Will you swim with me and Tohru?!"

Hatsuharu growled for an answer and turned on his side hoping Momiji would take a hint but in turn decided to talk his ear off.

"Haru! Are you tired? Or in a bad mood? Why aren't you talking? Haru!" Haru shot up his eyes flashing, "Shut up ya damn rabbit!" Momiji's lip quivered and walked (not bounced) away. The still fuming Haru lied back down hoping to finally relax but Shigure's face appeared in front of his.

"Y'know Haru you should really learn to control your anger." That was the last straw. Haru throttled Shigure until Kyo slammed his fist into his head knocking the sense back into him.

Inside

Rin and Kurumi were both still staring angrily at eachother even after Hatori left. He was going to mediate their fight but the two had screamed stay out of it.

"Why do we hate eachother so much? Do you even remember what we fought about?" Kurumi asked dropping her hands at her sides.

Rin thought about this for a moment before bursting out laughing. "No idea. Something about Haru." How uncharacteristic of Rin to laugh like that ne?

"Can we just start over." Kurumi extended her hand. "Hey I'm Kurumi Fujioka and you must be Rin Sohma, nice to meet you."

"Likewise."


	18. Chapter 18: The Birth The End

**Final installment of this story! Maybe in the future I will include extra snippets of stories of what happened in July but this is it. Hope you Enjoy and Check out Havoc.**

* * *

**Chapter Eighteen: The Birth/ Endings and Beginnings**

They had finally decided on names for the twins. And it was now Kurumi's baby shower. Shigure, Yuki, Kyo, Momiji, Hatori, Ayame, and Haru were at Haru's bachelor party.

Kurumi thought the whole idea of a babyshower was so played out and girl. She felt they were for Squealy, girly, hormonally imbalanced pregnant mothers. Not her she wasn't girly.

Tohru and Kagura were trying to get everyone to participate in the games but Rin and Kurumi both were dead set against it. Suddenly she felt something inside of her. Uh-oh.

"Um...I...Tohru!"

"Yes!" Tohru dashed over.

"I think my- water broke!" This of course made Tohru frantic and she ran around trying to figure out what to do. Kagura already had Haru on the phone and Rin was helping Kurumi into the taxi she had called for moments before.

"What are we gonna doooooo?" Tohru kept pacing until Rin broke into her thoughts, "Can you get her overnight bag?"

"Right." And she set off like a woman on a mission.

"Haru is on the way to the hospital." And with that Kagura grabbed Kurumi's and her coat, Rin ushered her out shortly after Tohru rushed out with her bag in hand." It was time.

Kurumi smiled up at Haru.

"Aren't they beautiful Haru?" He smiled as well stroking his son's cheek while Kurumi held their daughter.

"Yeah. Welcome to the world Cho and Junuchi."

_Epilogue_

_Cho and Junuchi born into a world with teen parents. Parentss who had only thought the best for them. Parents who wouldn't even think of giving them up for adoption much less Akito. They both told Akito they refused which meant that Kurumi would serve Akito for life but Akito ended up dying of an illness shortly after. This had meant all of the Sohmas were free of the curse but they still felt a sadness inside but of course there was relief and joy as well. Kurumi and Haru had a grand fairytale wedding. After exchanged vows they looked out to the audience and Rin gave Kurumi a big smile, Kyo and Tohru were holding Cho and Junuchi, and Yoshi also managed a small smile. He was slowly recovering his memory which was more than they could hope for, Kurumi's Mom was sitting next to him crying tears of joy as she saw Kurumi get married. Or as she put it, Kurumi's old Mom being alive to witness such as a joyous event which of course Kurumi retorted that she wasn't that old. When Cho and Junuchi were 5 years old Kurumi and Haru decided to go to college and would come home everyday after class to see Cho and Junuchi. When they graduated from college and the twins were 9 Kurumi decided to study medicine as Hatori's apprentice and Haru opened his own Motorcycle repair shop. Yup, life was perfect. And hey, who said you can't have a fairytale ending?_

**Thanks to:**

** : I love your stories and I'm glad you liked mine :) So thanks!**

**NeonSakuraKiryuu: Sorry I didn't keep the love triangle/square concept. Maybe for a future story though ;)**

**TheAmendableShowFreak: You reviewed most of my chapters so thanks! Your review motivated me to write this far so thanks! :)**

**And thanks to anyone else who I hadn't mentioned and to those who favorited and followed the story it means just as much. I hope you read my future stories.**

~TohruKyoYuki


End file.
